Love Hina Elseworld
by Shaithan
Summary: Eine düstere Geschichte um die Bewohner des Hotels Hinata. Keitaro und Naru zerstreiten sich und ein Schatten dräut.
1. Aus der Traum?

Love Hina

Love Hina Elseworld

Kapitel 1

„Aus der Traum"

Diese Fanfic ist kostenlos und ohne irgendein finanzielles Interesse geschrieben worden. Weiterhin sind die Figuren nicht mein Eigentum sondern Eigentum der rechteinhabenden Personen oder Firmen.

Ach ja, wer ein Problem damit hat, dass die Leute hier alkoholtechnisch auch mal über die Stränge schlagen, sollte sich vergegenwärtigen, dass zum Beispiel Kitsune im Manga eine richtige Trinkerin ist. Sie wird des öfteren für betrunken gehalten und ist auch oft blau. Und sie schlägt gerne Besäufnisse vor. Das dazu. Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass bei meiner Alternativweltgeschichte.

P. S. Bei „" reden die Personen, bei ‚' denken sie. stehen um Autorenkommentare.

P.P.S. FSK.: 18 ist gewählt worden, weil ich unsicher bin, ab welchem Alter ich die Story freigeben kann.

„Du bist echt das Allerletzte!!!" schrie eine wohlbekannte Mädchenstimme. „Was fällt dir ein hier zu spannen!!!". Es gab ein lautes Klatschen, einen Überschallknall und Keitaro flog senkrecht aus dem Onsen heraus. Naru schrie noch: „Mit dir will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben, perverses Schwein!!!" und stapfte davon. Mit einem lauten Platschen schlug Keitaro in der Mitte des Onsen auf und wurde bewusstlos, da er mit dem Kopf zuerst auf den Grund der Quelle geknallt war.

Rückblende um 5 Minuten. Naru sitzt im viel zu warmen Bad. Während sie vor sich hin träumt, halluziniert sie, dass Keitaro vor der Badtür wäre. Laut ruft sie „Keitaro!" Keitaro, der im Hauptsaal lernt, hört den Ruf und eilt zum Onsen. Er reisst die Tür auf, rennt rein und rennt die nackte Naru über den Haufen. Diese schreit los und befördert Keitaro mit einem Gewaltschlag in Richtung Himmel. Rückblende Ende.

Kitsune hatte das Geschrei Narus auch gehört und rannte zum Onsen. Dort angekommen rief sie erschreckt: „Keitaro!", denn der Ronin war am Ertrinken. Schnell zog sie ihn heraus. ‚Wie ging Wiederbelebung gleich' dachte sie bei sich und versuchte angestrengt sich an den Erste-Hilfe-Kurs zu erinnern. Aber das meiste blieb erstmal verschwommen. ‚Ich muss das Wasser, welches er geschluckt, hat aus ihn herauspumpen' Sofort machte sie sich ans Werk und wurde auch recht bald mit einer Fontäne belohnt. Zustatten kam ihr die nahezu unzerstörbare Gesundheit des Ronin, Keitaro jedenfalls erholte sich zusehends. Er würgte und spuckte noch eine Weile Wasser. „Das war wirklich knapp, Naru hätte dich um ein Haar getötet. Ein Glück, dass ich hier vorbeikam." sagte Kitsune zum Ronin. „Da, da, danke." stammelte dieser. ‚Erst ruft Naru mich zu sich, dann nennt sie mich einen Spanner, sagt sie will nichts mehr von mir wissen und bringt mich zu guter Letzt fast um. Ich hasse mein Leben!' dachte er gleichzeitig. „Was grinst du so, Kitsune?" fragte er das schelmisch lächelnde Mädchen. „Und wieviel hast du schon wieder getrunken? Ich rieche deine Fahne!" setzte er noch hinzu. „Weißt du, Keitaro, ich habe doch dein Leben gerettet, da könntest du mir wenigstens einen Kuss geben. Oder ist das zu viel verlangt?" fragte die Füchsin grinsend. ‚Was solls, sie hat mich gerettet, da kann ich ihr den Kuss ja schlecht abschlagen.' dachte Keitaro. Laut sagte er: „Warum nicht, es soll ja nicht heissen, dass ich meiner Lebensretterin gegenüber undankbar bin." Also beugte er sich vor und gab der Füchsin einen langen Kuss.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Narusegawa wieder ins Onsen. Mutsumi, die mit Keitaro zusammen gelernt hatte, hatte ihr erklärt, dass Keitaro auf ihren Ruf hin losgerannt sei. Jetzt hatte sie also ein schlechtes Gewissen und wollte sich bei Keitaro-kun entschuldigen. Der Anblick, der sich ihr dort bot, liess sie erschauern. Keitaro und Kitsune umarmten und küssten sich. Erst wollte sie Keitaro wieder einen ordentlichen rechten Haken verpassen, überlegte es sich aber dann anders. ‚Ich bin ja selber Schuld. Ich habe ihn, als er dachte mir helfen zu müssen, zusammengeschlagen und ihn beschimpft.' „So, jetzt lebst du ganz offiziell wieder." meinte das Fuchsmädchen zum Ronin. „Naru?" entfuhr es ihr verblüfft, als sie die Zuschauerin bemerkte. „Lasst euch nicht stören, ich bin gar nicht da. Und sie, Herr Verwalter, sorgen sie dafür, dass das Loch in meinem Zimmerboden repariert wird!" sagte Naru recht aufgebracht. ‚Mein Gott, was rede ich da. Und so wie mich die beiden anschauen, bin ich wohl wirklich zu weit gegangen.' Schnell drehte sie sich um und verliess das Bad. Sie lief so schnell, wie es ging, ohne dass es wie eine Flucht aussah. „Wenn das ihr Wunsch ist, den kann ich ihr erfüllen!" sagte Keitaro recht verärgert zur Welt im allgemeinen. „Also, wirklich, hat man Töne! Erst bringt sie dich fast um, und dann kanzelt sie dich noch so ab." erwiderte das ebenso empörte Fuchsmädchen. „Die kann mir gestohlen bleiben." gab Keitaro zurück. „Mit so einer Person muss ich mich nicht abgeben." setzte er hinzu. „Und was macht dann eure Lerngruppe?" „Ich werde weiter mit Mutsumi lernen, aber nicht mehr mit Fräulein Narusegawa. Ich komme auch ohne sie klar." rief der Ronin aus, der sich in seine Wut hineinsteigerte. Die letzte, wenn auch unbeabsichtigte, Gemeinheit Narus hatte das Fass für den friedlichen Jungen zum überlaufen gebracht. „Sag mal, Mitsune, kannst du mir nachher mal helfen. Ich will das Loch zumachen und falls du mir helfen könntest, müsste ich nicht so lange in Fräulein Narusegawas Zimmer arbeiten." „Ja, gerne, ich werde dir helfen." „Gut, dann werde ich nachher gleich mal Bretter holen gehen, dann können wir das Loch noch vor heute Abend zumachen." „Gut, gib mir Bescheid, wenn du alles hast, dann machen wir das Loch zu." sagte Kitsune.

Naru unterdessen ging halb grollend und halb am Boden zerstört in ihr Zimmer. ‚Was mach ich nur? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Einerseits bin ich ja Schuld an der ganzen Sache, andererseits kann ich nicht vergessen wie innig er Kitsune geküsst hat. Ausgerechnet Kitsune. Und was sollte das „So, jetzt lebst du ganz offiziell wieder"? Ob Kitsune ernsthafte Absichten hat. Ich weiss ja, dass sie ihn ziemlich gern hat, aber wie gern hat sie ihn wirklich. Und soll ich mich entschuldigen?' überlegte sie „Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ich werde mich doch wegen dieses Idioten nicht verrücktmachen!!!" ‚Ach was solls, der kommt sicher bald angekrochen, dass ich ihm beim Lernen helfen soll. Dann kann ich im ja sagen, dass es mir leid tut, was ich im Bad gesagt habe. So mache ich das, dies ist die beste Option. Aber Kitsune werde ich die Leviten lesen. Ich wette die hat den Idioten bedrängt, damit er ihr den Kuss gab. Und so rückgratlos, wie er ist, hat er sich ihr auch gleich gefügt. Naja, ich werde diesmal grosszügig drüber weg sehen.' setzte sie ihre Gedankengänge fort. ‚Das mache ich sofort!' dachte die junge Frau noch und lief „Kitsune!!!" - rufend aus ihrem Zimmer. ‚Wo steckt sie bloß? Ist sie schon wieder im Alkoholkoma? Oder sitzt sie am Ende trinkend bei Haruka unten?' Während Naru diese Optionen abwägte, kam ihr Su entgegen. „Nach Kitsune zu rufen hat keinen Sinn, die ist vorhin mit Keitaro in die Stadt gegangen." meinte die kleine Ausländerin fröhlich. „Was???" rief Naru mehr als überrascht. „Ja und ich soll dir sagen, du sollst dir heute zwischen 1700 und 1800 nichts vornehmen. Deine Mängelklage wird bearbeitet, hat Kitsune mir aufgetragen dir zu sagen. Ich weiss aber nicht was sie damit meinte. Sie schienen aber beide sauer auf dich zu sein. Hast du den beiden was getan?" gab die Ausländerin leicht besorgt von sich. „Was??? Nein!!! Wie kommst du darauf??? Ich würde Kitsune nie etwas tun!!!" rief Naru daraufhin. „Ach was solls, wenn die wiederkommen, werd ich schon rauskriegen, was die in der Stadt gemacht haben." sagte sie noch zur Welt im allgemeinen. „Mittagessen!" tönte da Shinobus Stimme durch das Haus. „Ah, endlich, ich bin am Verhungern." „Und ich könnte schwören, dass du heute früh 5 Kilo Müsli mit 5 Kilo Joghurt, 2 Kilo Bananen und 1 Kilo getrockneter Mangos gegessen hast." meinte Naru ein wenig spöttisch. „Ja, das war aber nur ein kleiner Imbiss. Hätte ich mir nicht noch ein paar Hamburger und Pommes in der Stadt besorgt, wäre ich verhungert." gab Su daraufhin unschuldig zurück. Naru konnte dazu nichts mehr sagen. Zu sagen, dass Su unglaublich viel essen konnte, hiesse zu sagen, dass Ozeane viel Wasser enthalten. „Gehen wir essen." sagte sie deshalb einfach. Als sie in die Küche kamen warteten Shinobu, Sara, Motoko, Mutsumi und Haruka schon. „Wo bleibt denn Kei?" fragte Mutsumi. „Ich denke, der wird, zusammen mit Kitsune, in der Stadt essen." sagte die etwas seltsame Prinzessin. „Sempai und Kitsune?" „Kei-kun und Kitsune?" „Urashima und Kitsune?" „Mein Neffe und Kitsune?" riefen die Anwesenden durcheinander. Nur Naru, Su und Sara sagten nichts. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Shinobu war den Tränen nahe. „Hast du dich noch nicht bei Keitaro entschuldigt?" fragte Mutsumi. „Sollen sie doch!" meinte Motoko recht ungerührt. „Das ist ja eine interessante Wendung. Wie ist es denn dazu gekommen?" begehrte Haruka zu wissen. „Hast du Keitaro was getan?" setzte Haruka noch dazu. Sara war die ganze Sache gleichgültig. „Das ist jetzt unwichtig!" erwiderte Naru. „Steckt eure Nasen nicht in Dinge die euch nichts angehen. Lasst uns lieber essen." sagte sie noch. Das Essen verlief recht schweigend. Alle spürten, dass es gefährlich war Naru auf Keitaro anzusprechen. ‚So kann einem ein Missverständnis den Samstag verderben.' dachte Naru recht verärgert. Vor lauter Wut verschlang sie eine Portion nach der anderen, bis es Su zuviel wurde. „He, ich hab auch Hunger!" sagte sie zu Naru. „Hm?" meinte Naru fragend. Dann sah sie wieviel sie gegessen hatte und schrie erschreckt auf. „Du scheinst Su Konkurrenz machen zu wollen. Solche Mengen schafft eigentlich nur unsere Prinzessin." sagte Haruka grinsend. Naru sprang regelrecht auf, dankte Shinobu, nahm ihr Geschirr mit in die Küche und floh regelrecht in ihr Zimmer. „Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Sonst ist sie doch viel beherrschter. Und die letzte Fressattacke hatte sie, als sie dachte zwischen Mutsumi und meinem Neffen liefe etwas." überlegte Haruka laut. „Was ist da vorgefallen, weißt, du was passiert ist, Su?" fragte die ältere Urashima das Mädchen aus Molmol. „Ich weiss, dass Naru Keitaro ungerecht behandelt hat." warf Mutsumi dazwischen. „Stimmt, Keitaro und Kitsune schienen sauer auf Naru zu sein. Keitaro hat sie als Fräulein Narusegawa bezeichnet." meinte Su dazu. „Da scheint einiges Porzellan zwischen den beiden zerbrochen zu sein. Wenn er sie selbst in ihrer Abwesenheit so förmlich erwähnt ist er sicher sehr sauer. Aber wie passt Kitsune da rein?" erwiderte die Teestubenbesitzerin. „Wenn sie wieder da ist, können wir sie fragen." gab Motoko da von sich. Nach diesen Worten gingen alle ihrer derzeitigen Wege. Und alle beschäftigte die Frage, was zwischen Naru, Keitaro und Kitsune vorgefallen war. Denn dass etwas passiert war, liess sich kaum in Abrede stellen.

Keitaro und Kitsune waren unterdessen in der Stadt essen gewesen und hatten auch die Bretter zur Ausbesserung des Lochs in Keitaros Zimmerdecke geholt.

„Nachher machen wir das Loch zu, dann wird diese Furie hoffentlich Ruhe geben." sagte Keitaro zu seiner Lebensretterin. „Gut, und dann machen wir ein kleines Besäufnis. Hast du den Vodka?" erwiderte die Füchsin. „Ja, ich hab 2 Flaschen Vodka, eine Flasche Rum, 3 Flaschen Sake und 2 Flaschen Whisky geholt. Das ist doch ein guter Anfang für eine Hausbar, oder?" gab Kei-kun zurück. „Hinata Onsen. Diese Bahn endet hier, bitte alle aussteigen." kam die Lautsprecherdurchsage. Keitaro und Kitsune stiegen aus und gingen die Treppe zum Hinata – Su hoch. Oben kamen sie zurecht um zu sehen, wie ein Mechapanzer Sus getestet wurde. Schon nach einigen Metern stockte er, rauchte aus allen Öffnungen und explodierte dann in einem Metallschauer. „Ups, ich hab die Selbstzerstörung an die Bewegungskontrolle gekoppelt. Naja, der Mechapanzer 2 wird diesen Fehler nicht haben." meinte die kleine munter. „Su, bei deinem nächsten Panzer nimmst du aber bitte keine so grosse Bombe. Sonst darfst du die Schäden selber ausbessern. Ohne Spielzeug." meinte der Ronin, der schon wieder eine grosse Handwerkerrechnung auf sich zukommen sah. Durch die Teile des Panzers waren einige Teile der Fassade beschädigt worden. ‚Zum Glück hat sie keinen ernsthaften Schaden angerichtet. Aber diese Schönheitsreparaturen kosten immer so viel.' dachte er. „Hallo, Keitaro, hallo, Kitsune!" rief die Prinzessin fröhlich und versuchte Keitaro einen ihrer Begrüssungskicks zu verpassen. Zu ihrer grossen Überraschung wich der Ronin einfach aus. „Nanu, wie hast du das gemacht?" meinte Su verwundert. „Ach ist nicht so wichtig, viel mehr würde mich interessieren was zwischen dir, Naru und Kitsune vorgefallen ist. Naru hat heute mittag mehr gegessen als ich. Haruka meint, dass Naru denken könnte zwischen dir und Kitsune sei was, Keitaro." „Also, ich kann sagen, dass es zwischen mir und Naru aus ist. Wenn sie damit ein Problem hat, hätte sie nicht versuchen dürfen mich umzubringen." gab Keitaro zurück. „Stimmt, wegen Naru ist mein Liebling fast ertrunken." sagte Kitsune erklärend. „Erst schlägt sie ihn KO und dann lässt sie ihn so im Wasser zurück, Gesicht nach unten." „Ach herrje, da hat Naru aber einen dicken Bock geschossen." meinte Su daraufhin bestürzt. „Und du hast Keitaro gerettet?" sagte sie zur Füchsin. „Ja." bestätigt diese knapp und umarmt Keitaro. „Ach ja, ich hab Naru das gesagt, was ich ihr sagen sollte." sagte Su noch und machte sich dann wieder an die Konstruktion eines Mechapanzers. „Lassen wir sie machen, sie wird schon keine Weltuntergangswaffe bauen." sagte Kitsune und hängte sich wieder bei Keitaro ein.

Dann gingen sie ins Wohnheim und räumten die Einkäufe weg. Danach gingen sie zu Narus Zimmer, beide in einem extra für diesen Anlass gekauften Blaumann. „Fräulein Narusegawa, wir sind hier, um notwendige Reparaturen vorzunehmen. Dürfen wir eintreten?" fragte der Ronin. „Komm rein, Keitaro." rief Naru von drinnen. Keitaro und Kitsune traten ein, grüssten höflich und gingen zu der Platte auf der Liddo saß. Sie entfernten die Platte und die geborstenen Bretter. Dann machten sie die neuen Bretter fest und beseitigten die Spuren ihres Handelns. Während dieser Zeit sagte Keitaro ausser „Guten Tag." und „Auf Wiedersehen." nichts zu Naru. Diese wollte aber auch nicht mit Keitaro reden, also fiel das Schweigen zwischen den beiden nicht auf. Und beim Baden wollte Naru Kitsune ausquetschen. 30 Minuten nachdem die beiden das Zimmer betreten hatten, verliessen sie es wieder. „So, wir sind jetzt fertig und bis zum Abendessen sind es noch 2 Stunden. Wie bringen wir die rum?" fragte Kitsune hintergründig grinsend. „Also ich hab nichts vor. Und eine grosse Menge Alkohol. Ich glaube, dass mir die Zeit nicht lang wird. Willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten, Kitsune?" fragte der Ronin. „Au ja, das wird sicher lustig. Ich bring bisschen Musik mit." erwiderte die hocherfreute Füchsin. „Komm zu mir, wenn du fertig bist." meinte Keitaro-kun. „Bis gleich." sagten sie dann unisono und gingen in ihre Zimmer. Keitaro stellte in seinem Zimmer 2 Gläser auf den Tisch und die Schnapsflaschen griffbereit. Dann entstaubte er die Stereoanlage, es war schon eine Weile her, dass die in Betrieb gewesen war. Kitsune unterdessen überlegte welche Musik Keitaro gefallen würde. Sie selbst mochte ja Rock und Metal, aber ob Keitaro das gefiel? ‚Ach was solls, wenn es ihm nicht gefällt kann er ja was sagen. Ansonsten hören wir nachher Motörhead.' Schnell kramte sie ein paar CDs hervor und ging dann zu Keitaro rüber. „Hallo, ich hab Musik mit." sagte die Füchsin zur Begrüssung. „Komm rein und fühl dich wie zu Hause." erwiderte Keitaro. Kitsune trat ein, setzte sich an den Tisch und schenkte sich und Keitaro erstmal einen doppelten Vodka ein. „Los, runter damit!" kommandierte sie und leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug. Keitaro stürzte das Glas auch runter und keucht dann auf. „Puh, der war stärker als gedacht!" stösst der Ronin keuchend hervor. „Naja, ich wollte ja nichts sagen, aber du hast 50igen Vodka gekauft. Der ist halt stärker als Sake. Aber mach dir nichts draus, ich hab ihn auch unterschätzt. Ach ja, wärst du so lieb und machst die CDs an, die ich mitgebracht habe?" erwiderte Kitsune. „Klar, mach ich doch gerne. Was haben wir denn da?" fragte Keitaro rhetorisch als er die CDs in die Anlage steckte. „Hm, Motörhead, eine wirklich gute Band." sagte Keitaro in den Raum und stellte die Anlage ein ganzes Stück lauter. „Motörhead muss man laut hören!" meinte Kitsune dazu.

Naru, die über Keitaros Zimmer zu lernen versuchte, ertappte sich dabei, wie sie angestrengt versuchte der Unterhaltung zwischen Keitaro und Kitsune zu folgen. Als die beiden dann Musik anmachten und auch noch laut stellten, war für sie alles klar. ‚Dieser Perverse, der kann was erleben, ich wette er macht Kitsune betrunken um dann über sie herzufallen. Na der kann was erleben, dem les ich die Leviten. Und Kitsune muss ich klarmachen wie gefährlich es ist, wenn sie allein mit dem Idioten zusammen trinkt.' dachte Naru bei sich und rannte von einer eindrucksvollen Kampfaura umgeben auf Liddo zu. Dort fiel ihr ein, dass Keitaro und Mitsune das Loch ja am Spätnachmittag zugemacht hatten. Also drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte die Treppe runter. Mit jedem Schritt wuchs das unheimliche Leuchten, welches sie umgab. Sie kam zum Zimmer des Verwalters, setzte zu einem trommelfellzerfetzenden „Du Perversling!" an und erstarrte. Kitsune und der Verwalter sassen Arm in Arm da und sangen die Lieder mit, die sie hörten. Es war offensichtlich, dass beide sturzbetrunken waren. „Allo, Geidro, der Fotka haut mörrerisch su!" „Also, Keitaro, der Vodka haut mörderisch zu!" Umwandlung der betrunkenen Aussage in eine, die auch von nüchternen Personen verstanden werden kann. Im folgenden Übs. genannt. Anm. d. A. lallte Kitsune. „Wiwiwir hädden aabber ach nich glei allllllle Flllaschen llllleermachen hüssen. Au wennnnns nur swei wan!" Übs.: „Wir hätten aber auch nicht gleich alle Flaschen leermachen müssen. Auch wenn es nur zwei waren!" gab Keitaro unverständlich von sich. Als die zwei Schnapsdrosseln einen kalten Hauch am Rücken spürten, drehten sie sich um und sahen eine erstarrte Naru. „Hallllllo, gommmmoch nei, Na'u!" Übs.: „Hallo, komm doch rein, Naru!" meinten die zwei gleichzeitig. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ihr schlafen geht, ihr seid ja sturzbetrunken!" meinte Naru kühl. Mit einiger Mühe konnte Kitsune „Ich bin doch nicht betrunken, eine Flasche Vodka in einer halben Stunde kann mir garnichts!" erwidern. „Ach, lass sie doch, gehen wir halt schlafen." formulierte Keitaro Wort für Wort. „Gut, kommst du mit zu mir, oder sollen wir hier schlafen?" fragte Mitsune den Ronin. „Ihr schlaft jeder in seinem Zimmer!" rief Naru da aus. „Kitsune, benimm dich, und du Keitaro, sei froh, dass du so blau bist, da kann ich dir verzeihen was du jetzt denkst. Eigentlich müsste ich dir mal wieder den Kopf zurechtrücken." ‚Wir finden schon zueinander!' dachten die zwei Betrunkenen als sie einander ansahen. Laut sagten sie „In Ordnung, Naru!" sagten sie laut. Also schaffte Naru Kitsune in deren Zimmer und steckte sie unter die Decke. „Schlaf deinen Rausch erstmal aus." sagte sie noch zu ihrer Freundin und verliess sie dann, damit diese schlafen konnte. Anschliessend ging sie zum Abendessen und verkündete, dass Keitaro und Kitsune zu betrunken seien um etwas essen zu können. „Dann müssen wir aber aufpassen, das die beiden nicht anfangen zu wandern. Kitsune hat dem Perversen ja ein eindeutiges Angebot gemacht. Motoko, ich wäre dir dankbar wenn du mit mir zusammen Wache schieben könntest. Wir wollen ja, das dieses Haus ehrbar bleibt." sagte Naru. Leider bemerkte sie nicht, dass Shinobu ob dieser Aussage den Tränen nahe war. Diese stellte sich grad vor, dass Keitaro bei Kitsune lag, was dazu führte, dass sie heulend aus der Küche rannte. Motoko und Naru rannten ihr hinterher, während Mutsumi, Haruka, Sara und Su sitzen blieben. Mutsumi und Haruka erörterten die Frage, ob es zwischen Keitaro und Kitsune etwas gäbe. Su und Sara dagegen sahen die Zeit für einen Streich gekommen. Schnell assen sie auf, räumten ihr Geschirr ab und rannten auch weg. Sie kletterten in einen Geheimgang und krochen zu Keitaros Zimmer. Dort angekommen kletterten sie aus der Schublade und gingen zum Ronin. „Aufwachen!" säuselte Su Kei ins Ohr. „Hm?" gab dieser fragend zurück. „Du willst doch sicher zu Kitsune, also dann komm mit. Wir bringen dich an einen sicheren Ort und dann bringen wir dir Kitsune." meinte Sara hinterhältig grinsend. „Und was wollt ihr dafür?" fragte der ziemlich geschlauchte Ronin. „Diese grosse Halle, draussen im Wald." gab Su zurück. „Gut, abgemacht, Kitsune und ich haben unsere Ruhe und ihr bekommt die Halle zur freien Verfügung." sagte Keitaro. „Abgemacht!" bestätigten die beiden Mädchen. Danach gingen sie los um Kitsune zu holen. Zehn Minuten später krochen Fuchsmädchen und Ronin durch die Geheimgänge. Schliesslich kamen sie in einem Keitaro bekannt vorkommenden Zimmer raus. Es war ein warmes und trockenes Zimmer, in dem auch ein grosses Bett stand. Es war frisch bezogen und sah insgesamt sehr neu aus. „So, bittesehr!" sagte Su fröhlich. „Viel Vergnügen ihr Zwei. Wir holen euch morgen früh wieder ab." sagten die Mädchen und verschwanden. Zurück blieben 2 Betrunkene, die ein Bett sahen. Beide hatten den selben Gedanken, 5 Minuten später lagen sie im Bett und schnarchten um die Wette. „Morgen früh wird es lustig, jede Wette!" meinte Sara zu Su, während sie durch die Gänge zurückkrochen. „Stimmt!" bestätigte Su fröhlich. „So, ich geh heut ausnahmsweise mal früh schlafen." setzte sie noch dazu. „Stimmt, so schnell werden die nicht merken, dass der Idiot fehlt. Und wenn sie es merken, ist es zu spät. Und wir haben ein Alibi, wir waren zusammen weg um deinen neuen Mechapanzer zu bauen." „Stimmt, die können uns nichts beweisen, hahahaha!" sagte Su dazu. Danach trennten sich die Mädchen und folgten den Gängen zu ihren jeweiligen Zimmern.

Der Trubel um die 2 Verschwundenen begann mitten in der Nacht. Motoko folgte einer Eingebung und schaute bei Kitsune nach dem Rechten. Da merkte sie, dass die Füchsin weg war. Und da sie schon seit fast einer Stunde vor den Zimmern des Ronins und Kitsunes patrouillierte, wusste sie, dass Kitsune ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen hatte. Sie riss die Tür zu Keitaros Zimmer auf und sah gleich, dass auch dieser Vogel ausgeflogen war. „Naru!" rief sie lauthals und rannte zur selbigen. „Urashima und Kitsune sind nicht da!" rief sie. „WAAAS?" schrie Naru erschreckt auf. „Hast du auch gründlich nachgesehen?" fragte sie das Samuraimädchen. „Natürlich!" erwiderte diese. „AAAAAHHHH!" schrie Narusegawa darauf. „Wo können die sein? Und was werden die jetzt wohl machen? Diesem Perversen trau ich alles zu. Und Kitsune ist sicher auch dabei, wenn sie sich Spass davon erhofft. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" schrie Naru, die schon wieder das Schlimmste annahm. „Los, wir wecken die anderen. Und dann suchen wir die Zwei. Hoffentlich ist da noch nichts passiert" ging ihre Aussage weiter. „Gut, ich wecke Su und Mutsumi, du weckst Sara, Haruka und Shinobu. Und wenn Urashima einen Fehler gemacht hat, ist er fällig!" erwiderte Motoko besorgt und verärgert. Kurz darauf sassen 2 völlig aufgekratzte und 4 verschlafene Mädchen und eine verschlafene und verärgerte Frau im Foyer des Hinata Su. Harukas Ärger galt vor allem der Tatsache, dass sie geweckt worden war, weil ihr Neffe und Kitsune verschwunden waren. ‚Wenn die 2 in Ruhe ihren Spass haben wollen, sollten wir sie lassen.' waren ihre Gedanken. Allerdings musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Naru wahrscheinlich vor Wut durch die Decke gesprungen wäre, hätte sie das gesagt. Also beschloss sie an der Suche teilzunehmen und die Beiden zuerst zu finden. Dann könnte sie sagen, sie hätte sie nicht gefunden. Währenddessen hatte Naru Teams zusammengestellt. Motoko ging allein, Naru ging mit Shinobu, Su mit Sara und Haruka sollte mit Mutsumi zusammen auf die Suche gehen. Su und Sara rannten sofort los, um Keitaro zu suchen. In Wirklichkeit suchten sie nur eine ruhige Stelle um ein wenig zu schlafen. Sie wussten ja, wo die Vermissten waren, also mussten sie sich nicht beim Suchen in der Nacht verausgaben. Shinobu war recht aufgeregt und hatte mindestens ebenso wilde Fantasien wie Naru. Mutsumi, die mit Haruka ging, wollte Keitaro unbedingt finden. ‚Ich will auch mal mit dir verschwinden, Kei.' waren ihre Gedanken. So verteilten sich die 7 Personen im nächtlichen Wohnheim und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Nachdem sie fast eine Stunde lang Türen geöffnet hatten, fanden Haruka und Mutsumi die Vermissten. Diese lagen friedlich in einem Bett und schliefen den todesähnlichen Schlaf der schwer Betrunkenen. „Komisch, da suchen wir die Beiden, und dann liegen die hier im Gästezimmer. Weißt du Mutsumi, als das hier noch ein Hotel war, war das eines der Zimmer für die Familie und Personalangehörige. Ich wusste garnicht, dass das Bett noch hier steht. Naja, ich würde sagen, wir lassen die beiden hier liegen. Die sehen nicht so aus, als ob die vor morgen Mittag aufwachen." sagte Keitaros Tante. „Ich würde gerne hierbleiben." erwiderte Mutsumi für Haruka überraschend. „Na, wenn du meinst, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten." sagte Haruka noch und ging. Zurück im Foyer sagte Haruka, dass sie Keitaro und Kitsune gefunden hätte, beide scheinbar im schwer berauscht seien und entsprechend tief schliefen. „Ach ja, Mutsumi ist bei den beiden." sagte sie noch und ging dann wieder schlafen.

Mutsumi unterdessen sass bei den beiden Betrunkenen am Bett und schaute sie an. Dann merkte sie, wie müde sie war und legte sich zu den beiden ins Bett.

Die anderen gingen nach Harukas Aussage auch beruhigt schlafen, nur Su und Sara sahen den Spassfaktor wieder gegen 0 gehen. Trotzdem gingen sie erstmal schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Keitaro auf und das erste was er sah, war Mutsumi, die sich an ihn klammerte. Dann merkte er, dass er auch von Kitsune umarmt wurde. Die Tatsache, dass er mit 2 Mädchen in einem Bett lag und das beide ihn umarmten, schickte ihn zurück ins Reich der Träume. Kurz darauf wachte Mutsumi auf, der es im Bett zu warm wurde. Also entledigte sie sich einiger Sachen, um dann zu merken wie kalt es draussen war. Also kroch sie schnell und halbnackt wieder unter die Decke. Keitaro drehte sich im Schlaf und kehrte jetzt Mutsumi den Rücken zu. Kitsune wachte auf und sah, dass sie erstens mit Keitaro in einem Bett lag, was ja auch ihr Wunsch gewesen war. Und zweitens sah sie Mutsumi die sich an Keitaro schmiegte. ‚Keitaro gehört mir!' dachte sie, zog sich auch aus und kletterte dann wieder ins Bett. Jetzt wachte Keitaro zum zweiten Mal auf und bemerkte, dass Kitsune ihn recht verträumt ansah. „Na, gut geschlafen?" meinte die Füchsin grinsend. „wenn du ausgeruht bist können wir ja machen wozu wir gestern Abend nicht gekommen sind. Und Mutsumi will scheinbar mitmachen." sagte Kitsune schon etwas anzüglicher grinsend.

So, das wäre jetzt der erste Teil. Ich hoffe, der Ausflug in die Welt im schwarzen Spiegel hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mal was ihr davon haltet.

Ich werde diese Fanfic sowohl auf Animexx.de als auch auf Ranma.de veröffentlichen.

Mit dem nächsten Teil dauert es eventuell etwas, ich entwickle zur Zeit Plots für 2, 3 weitere Fanfics und schreibe auch so schon an dieser und einer weiteren Geschichte. Aber ich werde diese Fanfic fertigstellen, Metalfanehrenwort.

Ach ja, ich danke Feindflug, In Extremo, Samsas Traum, Bal Sagoth, Grave Digger und Rammstein für zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.

Kapitel 2 wird evtl. ein ganzes Stück kürzer, aber nichts genaues weiss ich nicht.


	2. Fragen und Antworten

Love Hina

Love Hina Elseworld

Kapitel 2

„Fragen und Antworten"

Diese Fanfic ist kostenlos und ohne irgendein finanzielles Interesse geschrieben worden. Weiterhin sind die Figuren nicht mein Eigentum, sondern Eigentum der rechteinhabenden Personen oder Firmen.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass bei meiner Alternativweltgeschichte.

Kitsune und Mutsumi rückten näher an den Ronin heran. Dieser fühlte sich schwer in Bedrängnis und wollte schon losschreien, als sie alle 3 ein Rumpeln hörten. Plötzlich ging die Geheimtür auf und Su und Sara kamen in den Raum. „Stören wir?" fragte Su unschuldig während Sara hinterhältig grinsend „Guten Morgen, ihr Perversen." sagte. Keitaro wusste nicht recht wie ihm geschah. Grade war er in einem furchteinflössenden Paradies und jetzt wurde er in ein vertrautes Inferno gestossen. Um das Mass vollzumachen kamen jetzt auch noch Naru, Haruka und Motoko. Shinobu war in der Küche beschäftigt und überliess es den anderen Keitaro zu holen. Keitaro schrie angsterfüllt auf, als er Naru und Motoko in der Tür sah. ‚Ich bin verdammt! Ich kann mir gleich eine Kugel ins Gesicht jagen, damit ich nicht leiden muss!' Motoko sah auf das Bild das sich ihr bot und schrie ihr übliches „Stirb, Urashima!!" Zur Verblüffung aller Anwesenden ging Kitsune entschlossen und auch ein wenig rüde auf Motoko los um sie zu entwaffnen. „Lass Keitaro in Ruhe! Du bist doch nur neidisch!" Die Kendokriegerin war total geschockt. Kitsune hatte sie durchschaut. Sie würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber innerlich war sie ziemlich verschossen in den Ronin und fand es unerträglich ihn in den Armen einer anderen zu sehen. Auch bei seinen Unfällen wusste sie, dass er nichts dafür konnte, aber trotzdem wollte sie ihn immer von dem unglücklichen Opfer von seinen Unfällen trennen. Sie hatte einfach Angst Keitaro zu verlieren. Und jetzt sagte Kitsune ihr das vor allen Leuten ins Gesicht. Völlig gebrochen brach sie den Angriff ab und entschuldigte sich sehr förmlich bei Keitaro. „Bitte verzeih mir, Keitaro. Immer wenn ich dich angegriffen habe, habe ich meine schlechten Gedanken auf dich projiziert. Ich habe unterstellt, du wärest ein schlechter Mensch. Dabei bin ich der schlechte, von Vorurteilen, Angst und Zorn zerfressene Mensch. Du hast einfach nur Pech und ich habe immer unterstellt es wäre Absicht." Im Anschluss an diese Aussage rannte das Samuraimädchen davon, damit niemand ihre Tränen sah. Kitsune hatte sie gezwungen der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen. Und die Wahrheit tat weh.

Naru unterdessen fauchte Kitsune an. „Sag mal was soll das alles hier?" „Naja, frag Su und Sara, die haben uns hierher gebracht. Und frag Mutsumi warum sie halbnackt hier liegt. Wir zwei sind ehrbar geblieben." gab die Füchsin ruhig zurück. Die Prinzessin und die kleine Amerikanerin sahen sich plötzlich einem Terawattblick Narus ausgesetzt. „Warum habt ihr die Zwei hierher gebracht? Wolltet ihr euch einen Scherz auf deren Kosten machen?" fragte Naru recht verärgert. „Naja, wir haben so gehört, die Zwei wären ein Pärchen und wir fanden es ziemlich unfair ein Pärchen zu trennen. Also haben wir ihnen geholfen zueinander zu kommen." sagte Sara ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dass sie einen Streich geplant hatten, sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben. ‚Das muss diese Furie echt nicht wissen. Die ist fähig mich zu verhauen.' dachte Sara besorgt bei sich. „Ach ja, Keitaro musste uns auch die alte Halle im Wald zur Verfügung stellen." setzte Su hinzu. Alle schauten die Ausländerin leicht verwirrt an. „Warum denn das?" brachte Haruka schliesslich hervor. „Naja als Liebesengel kann man schlecht überleben. Und ich brauche eine grosse Halle, da kam mir die grade recht. Und da sie ja sowieso nicht genutzt wird, kann ich die ja verwenden. Und was ich da mache wird eine Überraschung für euch." sagte die Prinzessin unschuldig.

„Naja, solange sie keine Weltuntergangswaffen baut, dürfte alles in Ordnung sein." liess Keitaro jetzt von sich hören. In der Aufregung und Verwunderung um Kitsunes Eintreten für Keitaro hatten alle vergessen, dass er immer noch mit der halbnackten Mutsumi im Bett sass. Naru wollte den Ronin schon mit einem Gewaltschlag aus dem Bett prügeln, als Kitsune auch ihren Angriff abblockte. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Keitaro noch einmal fast umbringst. Ich mag zwar eine Füchsin sein und für euch als berechnendes Biest gelten, aber ich bin in Keitaro verliebt und ich denke er erwidert meine Gefühle. Deshalb wird ab jetzt jeder der ihn angreift sich auch mit mir anlegen." erklärte Kitsune leicht aufgebracht. „Starke Worte für ein Mädchen in Unterwäsche." gab Sara fies grinsend von sich. Naru stand einfach nur erstarrt da und Haruka fragte bestürzt, was Kitsune denn damit, dass Naru ihren Neffen fast umgebracht hätte, meinte. „Naja, das war so. Naru war im Bad und das Wasser war zu warm. Und im Halbschlaf dachte sie wohl. Keitaro wäre an der Tür. Also brüllte sie „Keitaro!!!!!" Dieser dachte, Naru habe nach ihm gerufen und eilte ins Bad. Dort ist er wahrscheinlich ausgerutscht, hat Naru sicher unglücklich erwischt und wurde von Ihr deshalb in den Himmel geschlagen. Dann rannte sie weg. Als Keitaro wieder herunterkam ist er unglücklich aufgeprallt, wurde ohnmächtig und wäre fast im Bad ertrunken. Ich hab ihn dann gerettet und wiederbelebt." erklärte Kitsune das Geschehene Haruka. Diese schaute Naru an, welche mindestens genauso geschockt war wie Haruka. „Ich hätte ihn fast umgebracht?" stiess Naru tonlos und fassungslos hervor. Schaudernd drehte sie sich um und rannte weg. Diese Aussage von Kitsune war zu viel für sie.

Haruka unterdessen packte Su und Sara, zog sie zu sich und sagte: „Also, ich lass euch 3 jetzt mal allein und mit den beiden hier werde ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen. Und ich werde mich mal um Naru und Motoko kümmern, die schienen ziemlich durch den Wind zu sein." „Gut, mach das." sagte die Füchsin.

Keitaro war einfach erleichtert, dass er ohne Prügel davonkam, eigentlich hatte er befürchtet fast tot geschlagen zu werden. Mutsumi hatte die Aufregung grösstenteils ignoriert. Als Haruka mit den beiden Mädchen verschwunden war, wandte sich Kitsune an Keitaro. „Also, was machen wir jetzt? Und was machen wir mit Mutsumi?" fragte die Füchsin scheinbar unschuldig. „Also, mir ist kalt." sagte Mutsumi und rutschte näher an Keitaro heran. Kitsune ging auch zum Bett. Keitaro hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wartet mal. Also Mutsumi, zieh dir erstmal was an. Und dann reden wir über alles." sagte er dabei. „Gut, reden wir." gab Kitsune trocken zurück. Mutsumi zog sich unterdessen ihre Sachen wieder an. „Hat Naru sich noch garnicht entschuldigt?" fragte sie dabei. „Nein, hat sie nicht. Und ich lege auch keinen Wert darauf. Soll sie doch machen was sie will. Für mich ist sie nur noch Luft." erwiderte Keitaro unversöhnlich. „Aber, Kei, so darfst du nicht reden. Was wird denn aus eurem Versprechen? Wenn du das brichst, wirst du auf immer von Naru getrennt." entgegnete Mutsumi. „Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt ganz recht." erwiderte Keitaro. Leicht geschockt über den Ärger und die Kälte des Ronins, dachte sie darüber nach, wie es dazu gekommen sein könnte. Gewiss, dass Naru ihn fast getötet hätte, war schon ein guter Grund zum sauer sein. Aber, dass Keitaro Naru aus seinem Leben streichen wollte, war schon heftig für Mutsumi. Und es freute sie auch ein wenig. Schliesslich stiegen dadurch ihre Chancen bei Keitaro. Sie wollte zwar der Liebesengel für Keitaro und Naru sein, aber sie war auch ziemlich verliebt in Keitaro. Und da Naru jetzt in Ungnade gefallen war, hoffte sie, dass Keitaro sich für sie entschied.

„So, ich habe Hunger, gehen wir zum Frühstück?" fragte Keitaro die Mädchen. „Wollten wir nicht etwas bereden?" stellte Kitsune eine Gegenfrage. „Stimmt, ich wollte wissen warum du hier bist, Mutsumi, und was du von mir und Mitsune willst? Und was willst du, Kitsune?" stellte der Ronin seine Fragen. „Also, ich bin hier weil Haruka und ich euch gestern Nacht gefunden haben." sagte das Mädchen aus Okinawa. „Und ich wollte euch zwei nicht allein lassen, wenn man betrunken ist kommt man manchmal auf seltsame Ideen." setzte sie noch dazu. „Und warum bist du dann halb nackt gewesen?" fragten Ronin und Füchsin gleichzeitig. „Naja, als ich bei euch im Bett lag, wurde es mir irgendwann zu warm, da hab ich einige Sachen ausgezogen. Dann wurde es mir aber zu kalt, also bin ich wieder ins Bett gekrochen. Und dann seid ihr wach geworden und die anderen kamen. Ansonsten wollte ich eigentlich mit euch beiden schlafen." erklärte Mutsumi unbefangen. „WAS?" brüllten Keitaro und Kitsune gleichzeitig. „Mu, Mu, Mutsumi, was soll das jetzt wieder heissen?" fragte der Ronin ziemlich geschockt. Kitsune grinste ob Mutsumis Aussage ein wenig. ‚Ich glaube, dass das interessant wird. Und ich denke, dass ich Keitaro mit ihr teilen kann. Aber ob Kei mitmacht ist noch fraglich.' dachte Fuchsmädchen. Laut sagte sie: „Also, Keitaro, was ich will dürfte dir klar sein. Das haben wir ja gestern ausgemacht." „Hm, ja, ich erinnere mich." antwortete der Junge. ‚Oh verdammt, ich glaube ich sollte versuchen Fluchtgeschwindigkeit zu erreichen. Aber Kitsune wird mir sicher folgen. Ausserdem, ich will eigentlich gar nicht weg. Ich bin nur unsicher. Hoffentlich ist Kitsune da nachsichtig. Aber so wie sie zur Zeit zu mir ist, sollte ich da keine Angst haben.' rasten seine Gedanken. „Also, dann, frisch ans Werk." rief die Füchsin und warf sich zusammen mit Mutsumi auf den Ronin. Dieser ergab sich recht zufrieden in sein Schicksal.

Unterdessen nahm Haruka Sara und Su mit zu Naru. Unterwegs nahm sie auch noch Motoko mit. In Narus Zimmer angekommen setzte sie sich hin und bedeutete auch den anderen sich zu setzen. „Wir müssen reden." sagte sie ruhig. „Was haben wir zu bereden? Dass Keitaro und Kitsune ein Paar sind? Oder dass Su und Sara den beiden, um ihres Profites willen, geholfen haben ihr unsittliches Vorhaben durchzuführen? Oder dass Naru Keitaro fast umgebracht hätte oder dass Kitsune mich gezwungen hat Farbe zu bekennen?" rief Motoko enragiert aus. „Ich wollte eigentlich wissen, wie ihr gedenkt jetzt fortzufahren. Kitsune wird sicher mit meinem Neffen schlafen, die Frage ist, ob auch Mutsumi mitmacht." „WAS????????" schrien drei der vier Mädchen. Nur Su blieb ruhig, sie hatte sowas geahnt und sie war nur ein wenig traurig, dass sie nicht mitmachen konnte. Sara hatte sich nur gespielt aufgeregt und ein kurzer Blick von Haruka sagte ihr, dass sie durchschaut war. Naru und Motoko hingegen wollten sofort losstürmen um Keitaro endgültig umzubringen. „Hiergeblieben!" sagte Keitaros Tante sehr bestimmt. „Ihr solltet lernen mit so etwas klarzukommen. Und wenn es die freie Entscheidung der drei ist, solltet ihr euch da raushalten. Immerhin sind sie, nach mir, die ältesten 3 Leute in der Pension. Und sie sind volljährig, also spricht wirklich nichts dagegen, ausser eurer Eifersucht, Naru und Motoko." „Aber was ist mit dem Ruf der Pension? Wenn die ihre perversen Spielchen ungestört treiben dürfen, seh ich schwarz für den Ruf der Pension!" rief Naru auf und ab springend aus. „Also, eine so schwache Ausrede hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet, Naru. Ihr wisst es vielleicht nicht, aber wegen euch 4 Mädchen gilt diese Pension als gemeingefährlich. Sara ist da nur indirekt schuld, da Seta in ihrem Namen Gefahr verbreitet. Aber Sus ‚Spielzeuge' und Narus und Motokos ständiges Schlagen von Keitaro und ihr Geschrei empfinden die Anwohner als ziemlich störend." erklärte Haruka die Situation. Die Mädchen verstummten alle und schauten verlegen drein. „Es gab schon Beschwerden und eine Drohung eine Lärmbelästigungsklage anzustrengen. Es wäre also schön, wenn ihr friedlicher sein könntet. Und leiser. Und wenn ihr die drei in Ruhe lasst. Miteinander zu schlafen ist schliesslich kein Verbrechen und auch nichts perverses." sagte Haruka ruhig. Aber alle merkten, dass es Ernst war. Und dass es möglich wäre, dass das ‚ruhige' Leben auf der Pension Hinata stärker gefährdet war, als sie bisher angenommen hatten. „Gut, wir wollen versuchen ruhiger zu sein." sagte Motoko im Namen aller anderen Mädchen. „Aber dazu gehört auch, dass ihr meinen Neffen nicht immer in Richtung Himmel befördert, wenn er einen seiner Unfälle hat. Und das ihr auch nicht immer so laut schreit. Und dass du keine weiteren Megamechatamas baust Su." „Geht klar!" rief Su fröhlich. Naru und Motoko murmelten ebenfalls zustimmend. Man sah es ihnen aber an, dass sie nicht sehr glücklich mit der Situation waren. Sara gab durch ein Handzeichen ihr Einverständnis. „Gut, dann müssen wir noch eines klären. Shinobu muss hiervon erstmal nichts wissen. Keitaro soll es ihr erklären, dass er jetzt mit Kitsune zusammen ist. Ihr haltet euch da besser raus." stellte die ältere Urashima fest. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Dann gingen sie zum Frühstück. Dort fragte Shinobu natürlich sofort nach den 3 fehlenden. „Die kommen später und Keitaro erklärt dir dann alles." sagte Haruka. Dann kamen sie endlich zum frühstücken. Als sie fertig waren rannten Sara und Su davon, um an ihrem geheimen Projekt zu arbeiten. „Was die wohl in einer 300 Meter langen, 60 Meter breiten und 50 Meter hohen Halle bauen wollen. Naja, wir werden es ja sehen." sagte Haruka zur Welt im allgemeinen. „Warum ist die Halle eigentlich so gross?" wollte Shinobu wissen. „Erst sollte es ein Tempel werden, aber dann ging der Kaufmann, der diesen Tempel errichten lassen wollte pleite. Ein spleeniger englischer Lord kaufte die Baustelle und liess die Halle bauen, besser gesagt die Wände. Er starb vor der Fertigstellung des Daches, und seine Erben hatten kein Interesse an einer Halle in Japan und überliessen die Baustelle dem damaligen Oberhaupt des Urashimaclans. Der liess dann einfach ein Dach draufsetzen, aber keine Innenwände und Innendecken einbauen. Das wäre zu teuer geworden und hätte den Clan in den Ruin getrieben. Also blieb die Halle einfach eine riesige Lagerhalle, die kaum genutzt wurde. Seit ungefähr 50 Jahren steht sie leer und wird nur manchmal gewartet." erzählte Haruka Shinobu. Nach dieser Erklärung ging sie in ihr Café um aufzuschliessen und den Tag zu beginnen. Auch sonntags wollten Leute etwas trinken. Motoko machte sich auf, um ein wenig zu meditieren und Naru ging lernen. Die beiden Mädchen liessen es sich zwar nicht anmerken, aber sie dachten beide an Keitaro, Kitsune und Mutsumi. Und ihre Gedanken hatten definitiv keine Jugendfreigabe.

Eine ganze Weile später lagen 3 ziemlich erschöpfte Menschen in einem Bett. „Wollen wir jetzt Frühstück machen?" fragte der Ronin. Im selben Moment knurrte allen dreien der Bauch. „Gut, gehen wir." gab die Füchsin zurück. Zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

In der Küche trafen sie Shinobu an, die gerade anfing ein Mittagsmenü zuzubereiten. „Guten Morgen, Shinobu, ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn wir uns ein spätes Frühstück genehmigen." sagte die Füchsin. „Nein, macht ruhig. Ihr hattet ja noch kein Frühstück. Und sagt mir bitte, warum ihr erst jetzt kommt. Haruka meinte, ich sollte mich an euch wenden, wenn ich Erklärungen wünsche." „Äh." sagte Keitaro überrascht und peinlich berührt. ‚Wie soll ich Shinobu erklären, dass ich mit Kitsune und Mutsumi geschlafen habe, ohne dass sie einen Schock fürs Leben bekommt.' dachte der Ronin. „Es ist dir peinlich?" gab Shinobu einen Schuss ins Blaue ab. Keitaros Gesicht sprach in einer ganzen Romanreihe. Shinobu entging das natürlich nicht. „Was hast du getan?" fragte sie mühsam beherrscht. „Versprich mir erst, dass du nicht schlecht von mir denkst." erwiderte der Junge. „Ich bin ganz ruhig. Und du wirst ja nichts verbrochen haben." gab Shinobu daraufhin von sich. „Nun gut, also es ist so dass... Also was ich meine ist, ... Äh, naja es ist so,..." druckste Keitaro herum. „Hast du mit Mutsumi und Kitsune geschlafen?" fragte Shinobu daraufhin. Und in ihren Augen konnte man lesen „Bitte sag, dass ich mich irre!" Keitaro knickte ein und murmelte „So ist es." „Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein! Du lügst doch? Sag, dass das nur ein böser Witz ist! Und sag mir was ihr wirklich getan habt!" rief Shinobu mit Tränen in den Augen. „Shinobu, es stimmt aber. Ich habe nicht gelogen. Denke deshalb jetzt nicht schlecht von mir." erwiderte Keitaro sanft und bittend. „Aber warum? Warum tust du so etwas?" „Weil ich Kitsune und Mutsumi liebe. Sie akzeptieren mich so wie ich bin und sie akzeptieren meine Fehler. Und sie gehen bei meinen Unfällen nicht gleich auf mich los. Und wenn man jemanden liebt, möchte man seine Zuneigung zeigen. Deshalb habe ich mit den beiden geschlafen." (Ich weiss die Erklärung ist kitschig, ich kann mir aber mangels Erfahrungen und Gefühlen keine bessere ausdenken. Anm. d. A.) „Und nun? Was willst du nun tun? Motoko und Naru werden das nicht akzeptieren wollen." warf Shinobu als Frage auf. „Das werden wir sehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden grossartig viel unternehmen werden. Kitsune hat sie in eine Mattfalle manövriert. Wir werden also unseren Frieden haben." meinte Keitaro auf diese Frage recht ungerührt. „Ich hoffe es für euch. Und ich will, dass du eines weißt, Keitaro. Ich achte und liebe dich. Du bist ein Vorbild für mich." sagte Shinobu daraufhin. Keitaro, Kitsune und Mutsumi sagten nichts. Kitsune und Mutsumi, weil es sie nicht wirklich etwas anging und Keitaro sagte nichts, weil ihn dieser Vertrauensbeweis Shinobus zutiefst rührte. Schliesslich rang er sich dazu durch Shinobu zu antworten. „Ich danke dir. Dein Vertrauen ehrt und erfreut mich sehr." waren seine Worte. Shinobu schniefte kurz glücklich auf und machte sich dann an die Zubereitung des Mittagessens.

Keitaro, Kitsune und Mutsumi assen auf und räumten ihr Geschirr dann weg. Dann gingen sie in Keitaros Zimmer um sich zu unterhalten und einiges abzuklären. „So, wie soll es nun weitergehen? Denn zum alten Status Quo können wir nicht zurück." eröffnete Keitaro das Gespräch. „Ja, das können wir nicht." stimmten Kitsune und Mutsumi zu. „Und es ist zwar recht reizvoll, mit euch beiden gleichzeitig zu schlafen, aber ich denke, ewig halte ich das nicht durch. Hier müssen wir ein tragbares Arrangement finden." stellte der Ronin fest. Nach diesen Worten des Ronins begann eine hitzige Diskussion, denn die Mädchen sahen zwar ein, dass sie den Ronin nicht zu sehr fordern konnten, trotzdem wollten sie ihn 60 : 60 untereinander aufteilen. Dass das Lernen für die Aufnahmeprüfungen und die normalen Aufgaben der 3 unter einen Hut gebracht werden mussten, verkomplizierte die ganze Angelegenheit noch. Und dass Kitsune nun auch studieren wollte, machte das Chaos perfekt. Schliesslich einigten sich die 3 darauf den Sonntag zum Tag der Liebe zu machen und ansonsten halt mal nach freien Zeitfenstern Ausschau zu halten. Für Keitaro und Mutsumi war es natürlich Ehrensache mit Kitsune zusammen zu lernen. Sie kamen auch überein Naru mitlernen zu lassen. Es brachte ja nichts sie auszuschliessen. Ausserdem war Grossmütigkeit eine Stärke Keitaros. Im Verlauf der Diskussion wurde es Mittag und Shinobu läutete zum Essen. Alle machten sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Als letzte kamen Sara und Su. Und die beiden sahen aus, als ob sie in einer Wanne voller Motoröl gebadet hätten. „Bevor ihr hier esst, geht ihr erstmal baden!" kommandierte Haruka die beiden Mädchen aus der Küche. „Was die wohl gemacht haben?" stellte Kitsune als Frage in den Raum. Doch niemand konnte darauf etwas antworten, denn Naru, die das auch interessiert hatte und die deshalb zur Halle gegangen war, hatte feststellen müssen, das ein sehr effizienter Abwehrgürtel um die Halle gelegt worden war. Und dass ein unnatürlicher Schatten die Blicke versperrte. Diese Fakten weckten zwar die Neugier der anderen, doch sie wussten auch, dass ein Abwehrgürtel, welcher von Su und Sara konzipiert und gebaut worden war, nahezu unüberwindlich war. Deshalb beschlossen sie zu warten, bis die beiden Mädchen offenbarten, was sie gebaut hatten.

Nach dem Essen zerstreuten sich die Bewohner der Pension wieder. Su und Sara gingen zur Halle, Motoko trainierte und Shinobu genoss einen freien Nachmittag und tat nichts. Mutsumi, Kitsune und Keitaro gingen lernen. „Willst du nicht mit uns mitlernen, Naru?" fragte Mutsumi. Diese antwortete schlicht „Ja, OK, wo lernen wir?" „Bei mir." sagte der Ronin fest. Naru zuckte mit den Schultern und holte ihre Bücher. Schliesslich sassen sie zu viert um den Fusswärmer des Ronins und lernten. Kitsune stellte sich als ziemlich intelligent heraus. „Das ist ja toll, wenn du diese Form auch bei den Tests hast, sollte die Uni für dich ein erreichbares Ziel sein." meinte der Ronin begeistert. Auch Mutsumi und Naru stimmten Keitaro zu, mit dem Resultat, dass Kitsune vor lauter geschmeichelt sein leicht errötete. Über dem Lernen verging die Zeit und es gab Abendbrot. Sara und Su sahen wieder aus wie ein Automechaniker, sagten jedoch weiterhin nichts über ihre Konstruktionen. Also fragten die anderen auch nicht.

So, das wäre jetzt der zweite Teil. Ich hoffe, der erneute Ausflug in die Welt im schwarzen Spiegel hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mal was ihr davon haltet.

Diese Fanfic wird sowohl auf Animexx.de als auch auf Ranma.de veröffentlicht.

Eventuell veröffentliche ich sie auch noch wo anders, aber nichts genaues weiss ich nicht.

Und noch ein letztes, ich danke Feindflug, Samsas Traum, Weena Morloch, Atrocity, Bal Sagoth und Rammstein für zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.


	3. Überraschungen

Love Hina

Love Hina Elseworld

Kapitel 3

„Überraschungen"

Diese Fanfic ist kostenlos und ohne irgendein finanzielles Interesse geschrieben worden. Weiterhin sind die Figuren nicht mein Eigentum, sondern Eigentum der rechteinhabenden Personen oder Firmen.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass bei meiner Alternativweltgeschichte.

Seit dem Tag, an dem Naru Keitaro fast getötet hätte und Kitsune ihn gerettet hatte, waren 2 Wochen vergangen. Viel neues war nicht passiert, ausser, dass Kitsune jetzt auch im Univorbereitungskurs sass und dass der Bereich des unnatürlichen Schattens jetzt etwa den dreifachen Durchmesser hatte. Aber da nur ungenutzter Wald im Schatten verschwunden war, war die Aufregung darüber ziemlich gering, nur Haruka hatte noch einmal angemahnt, dass es keine weitere Megamechatama geben dürfe. Und Keitaro vermisste die Booklets zu einigen seiner Computerspiele und einige hatte er nicht dort gefunden, wo er sie verstaut hatte. Aber das schob er auf seine Schussligkeit.

Auch charakterlich hatte sich Keitaro verändert, er war selbstbewusster geworden. So hatte er zum Beispiel Shirai und Haitani todunglücklich zurückgelassen, als sie ihm in der Stadt zufällig begegnet waren. Die Tatsache, dass Keitaro auf einen Schlag 2 wunderschöne Mädchen abbekommen hatte, machte die zwei fertig. Und seine Aussage „Glück muss man haben, aber sowas habt ihr ja scheinbar nicht!" war der Knockout. Auch reagierte er souveräner in verfänglichen Situationen. Und diese Situationen waren auch seltener geworden.

An diesem Samstag tat Su äusserst geheimnisvoll. Sie hatte alle gebeten, nach dem Mittagessen zum Waldrand zu kommen. Die Zeit zog sich hin und alle waren sehr gespannt. Pünktlich um 1200 waren alle am Rand des Schattenfeldes. Kaum das Haruka, welche als letzte angekommen war, an den Rand das Schattenfeldes trat, verschwand der Schatten. Was sich dahinter verbarg war gelinde gesagt unglaublich. Fertigungshallen, Kraftwerke, Kasernen, Waffenfabriken und vieles anderes. Keitaro konnte fast jedes Gebäude wiedererkennen. „Darum waren meine Booklets weg, Su brauchte sie als Konstruktionsvorlagen!" rief Keitaro lachend aus.

Plötzlich öffneten sich die Tore der Halle und ein riesiger Panzer verliess die Halle. Keitaro wurde kreidebleich vor Angst und seine Euphorie erreichten ungeahnte Höhen. „Ein Apokalypsepanzer!" rief er keuchend. Wie auf Kommando erschallte eine mechanische Stimme. „Die Apokalypse hat begonnen! Der Beweis eurer Sterblichkeit wird erbracht!" Das war aber nicht alles. Die Kuppel einer Waffenfabrik ging auf und ein Zeppelin stieg auf. „Kirov meldet sich!" tönte die mechanische Stimme. „Es sind keine Megamechatamas meinte Haruka grinsend. Sie hatte ihre Fassung wiedergefunden und fand die Situation jetzt auf eine ironische Art und Weise lustig. Keitaro dagegen war dem finalen Herzinfarkt nahe. „Sie hat doch Weltuntergangswaffen bauen lassen." schrie er panisch. „Diese Einheiten sind, in dem Spiel aus dem sie kommen, die mächtigsten Einheiten ihres Elementes." rief er nicht mehr ganz so laut. Plötzlich baute sich ein Hologramm Sus vor ihnen auf. „Kommt doch bitte zum Kommadoposten." sagte die kleine Prinzessin fröhlich. „Ach ja, ich schicke einen Transporter, der euch holen wird." Nach diesen Worten verschwand das Hologramm. Keitaro wartete gespannt, welche Einheit sie wohl abholen würde. ‚Ob es ein BMT oder ein Flakwagen ist? Oder ein Hovertransporter? Eine Flugeinheit? Eine Kampffestung? Oder etwas völlig anderes?' Kurz darauf landete ein futuristisch anmutendes Flugzeug und Keitaro fing an zu lachen. „Ein Transferator aus KKND 2. Sie hat Ideen, das muss man ihr lassen. Mal sehen was uns erwartet." Keitaro war schon viel ruhiger, trotzdem beunruhigte ihn die geballte Vernichtungskraft, die in dieser Basis konzentriert war. Auf dem kurzen Flug sah er Panzer, Androidensoldaten und Flugzeuge. Es gab nur aus dem Grund keine Schiffe, weil es hier auf dem Berg keinen Zugang zum Meer gab. Sonst hatte Su sicher auch Schiffe bauen lassen. Auch die Dimensionen der Basis waren beunruhigend. Eine Basis mit einem Radius von fast 6 Kilometern musste doch Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Dass der Wald Privatbesitz war, verhinderte keine Spionage vom Weltraum aus. Keitaro nahm sich vor, Su nach diesem Problem zu fragen. ‚Ich frage mich, aus welchen Spielen ausser Command & Conquer und KKND2 sie noch Einheiten übernommen hat um sie real nachzubauen.' gingen die Gedanken des Ronins. Der Rest der Belegschaft der Pension Hina fragte sich, warum Su so viele Kriegseinheiten gebaut hatte. An Keitaros Ausrufen bei Erscheinen des Kirovs hatten sie gemerkt, dass er diese Einheit für gefährlich hielt. Für sehr gefährlich. Dasselbe galt für den Apokalypsepanzer. Also waren sie beunruhigt. Kurz darauf landeten sie vor dem Kommandozentrum. Es war nicht mit den Sowjetinsignien Hammer und Sichel sondern mit dem Zeichen des Königreiches Molmol geschmückt. Sara wartete am Eingang. Sie trug die Uniform eines Generals. „Kommt bitte mit, Su erwartet uns im Bunker unter der Kommandozentrale." sagte die kleine Halbamerikanerin und ging vor. Keitaro und die anderen folgten zögernd, vor allem Keitaro bestaunte immer wieder die Androidensoldaten. „Ich wusste ja, dass Su ein technisches Genie ist, aber sowas hätte ich echt nicht erwartet. Androiden hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut. Bis jetzt hat sie sich doch auf Roboter beschränkt und auf Programme." sagte Keitaro zu Kitsune. Die grinste nur. „Naja, jeder sucht halt Herausforderungen. Und für sie war es scheinbar eine Herausforderung, diese ganzen Einheiten zu bauen." gab die Füchsin zurück. „Ja, kann sein. Mal sehen was sie dazu motiviert hat." Danach schwiegen sie wieder. Kurz darauf kamen sie im Hauptkontrollbunker unter dem Kommandoposten an. „Da wären wir." sagte Sara.

Ein Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes drehte sich und Su kam zum Vorschein. Sie hatte sich in Schale geworfen. Statt ihrer üblichen Sachen trug sie eine Generalsuniform. Allerdings hatte sie 7 Sterne, es war also eher die Uniform eines Generalissimus. Keitaro und die anderen staunten nicht schlecht. Schliesslich fragte Haruka „Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das alles hier soll? Das ist ja schon eine ganze Menge mehr als dein üblicher Techkram!" „Naja, bei mir zu Hause gibt es Probleme. Ein entfernter Verwandter von mir hat geputscht und ist jetzt dank des Militärs Herrscher von Molmol. Meine Schwester ist gefangen und mein Bruder kann nicht zurück, bei seiner Einreise soll er auch sofort gefangen werden. Er hat mich also gebeten eine Armee von Robotersoldaten zu bauen, damit er Molmol befreien kann. Leider haben die Häscher meines lieben Verwandten ihn zuerst gefunden. Jetzt muss ich also die beiden befreien und meinen lieben Verwandten festsetzen. Dazu hab ich mir Inspirationen aus Keitaros Computerspielen geholt." erklärte die Prinzessin die Sachlage. Plötzlich ging die Zugangstür zum Bunker ein weiteres mal auf und der Bürgermeister und einige Stadträte kamen herein. „Fräulein Kaora, wir sind gekommen um ihnen persönlich die Baugenehmigung für ihre Militärwerften zu überbringen. Die einzige Bedingung ist, dass die Werften so bald wie möglich wieder abgerissen werden. Japan wird sich nicht in interne Angelegenheiten Molmols einmischen. Für die Dauer der Krise gilt das Territorium, auf welchem sie ihre Armeen aufstellen, als Territorium Molmols. Sie haben auch eine Passagegenehmigung für japanisches Territorium. Wir wünschen ihnen alles Gute bei der Befreiung ihres Heimatlandes." Nach diesen Worten wurden die Herren von Sara wieder aus dem Bunker geführt. „So, das wäre auch klar!" meinte die Prinzessin fröhlich. „Jetzt kommen wir dazu, weshalb ich euch hergebeten habe. Ich bitte euch, für die Dauer der Krise, als Generäle in meine Armee einzutreten." RUMMS!!!!! Alle ausser Su fielen einfach um. Mit dieser Bitte hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Kitsune fing sich als erste wieder. Mit einem verträumten Grinsen im Gesicht sagte sie „OK! Ich werde General in deiner Armee." Zwei Dinge reizten die Füchsin. Erstens wollte sie schon immer mal eine Armee herumkommandieren und zweitens gefiel ihr die Aussicht eine Uniform tragen zu können. Keitaro und Haruka nahmen aus den selben Gründen an. Die drei würden es zwar höchstwahrscheinlich leugnen, aber sie fanden Macht erregend. Danach stimmte Motoko dem ganzen zu, den sie wollte Su beschützen. Naru und Shinobu stimmten zu, weil sie Su mochten und ihr helfen wollten. Mutsumi stimmte zu, weil alle anderen auch zustimmten. „Na, dann, willkommen in der Armee Molmols, Generäle. Ich bin Oberbefehlshaber. Jetzt verteile ich die Ressorts. Mutsumi und Naru sind Admiräle und kommandieren die 2 Flotten, die ich bauen lassen werde. Keitaro befehligt die Panzertruppen, Kitsune die Infanterie. Haruka, du befehligst die Artillerie. Motoko kommandiert meine Leibwache. Shinobu befehligt die Reservetruppen und koordiniert Nachschub und Verpflegung. Und Sara befehligt die Luftwaffe. Ich habe das Oberkommando über alle Truppenteile und bin oberste Planerin. So, das wäre das." Nacheinander reichte Su allen frischgebackenen Kommandeuren die Hand und fragte „Schwörst du mir Treue?" Und alle antworteten mit einem festen „Ja, ich schwöre es!" „So, jetzt schicke ich die Baudrohnen los, damit die Werften gebaut werden. Dann müssen wir nur noch warten. Und ihr lernt währenddessen kommandieren. Eure Uniformen hängen in Spinden, Sara führt euch hin." Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Su herum und begann an der Kommandokonsole zu arbeiten. Für die anderen war dies das Zeichen, dass Su jetzt nicht mehr antworten würde, weil sie beschäftigt war. „Es ist schon lustig, wir sind jetzt Militärkommandeure unter Sus Kommando." meinte Keitaro lachend. „Wer weiss wohin das führen wird." sagte Naru daraufhin. „Ach sei doch nicht so negativ." erwiderte Kitsune daraufhin. „So, da wären wir." sagte die kleine Halbamerikanerin da. Sie standen vor 2 Umkleideräumen. „Also, Kitsune, Mutsumi und Keitaro haben den Raum zur rechten, ihr anderen geht bitte nach links. Naru wollte protestieren, doch ein Blick Kitsunes liess sie innehalten. Sie fügte sich und ging mit Shinobu und den anderen in die Umkleide. Im Umkleideraum waren nochmal separate Kabinen, die mit Namen beschriftet waren. „Schau mal, Keitaro, Sus Kabine ist auch hier." rief Mutsumi da aus. „Hm, sie muss sich ja auch irgendwo umziehen." sagte Keitaro etwas desinteressiert. Dann verschwand er in seiner Kabine und packte seine Uniform aus. Es war eine Uniform deren Stil ganz definitiv bei der imperialen Armee aus Star Wars geklaut worden war. Zufrieden grinsend sah Keitaro, dass er 5-Sterne-General geworden war. Und er freute sich, dass die Uniform in Blautarn gehalten war. Er mochte diesen Stil nämlich. Ein kleines stilisiertes Emblem, welches wie eine Frontansicht eines Apokalypsepanzers aussah, verdeutlichte seine Zugehörigkeit zu den Panzertruppen.

Als er wieder aus der aus Kabine trat, kamen auch Mutsumi und Kitsune wieder heraus. Mutsumi trug die weisse Uniform eines imperialen Großadmirals mit einem Schlachtschiffemblem. Kitsune trug eine Uniform im selben Stil wie Keitaros, nur war diese in Schneetarnfarben gehalten. Ein Emblem mit einem Soldaten verdeutlichte ihren Status als Infanteriegeneral. Auch Kitsune war ein 5-Sterne-General. Und die Rangabzeichen auf Mutsumis Uniform sagten Großadmiral. „Su hat uns aber ziemlich hoch befördert. Ich meine vom Zivilisten zum 5-Sterne-General oder Grossadmiral ist es schon ein schöner Sprung." sagte Panzergeneral Keitaro grinsend. „Ja, stimmt schon, mal sehen was die anderen so machen." erwiderte die Füchsin ebenfalls grinsend. Zu dritt traten sie aus der Umkleide. Sie mussten nur kurz warten, dann kamen schon die anderen. Naru trug eine Admiralsuniform und schnappte kurz nach Luft, als sie sehen musste, dass Mutsumi Großadmiral geworden war. Haruka und Sara waren gelassener, auch wenn es sie beide ein wenig wurmte, dass sie nur 4-Sterne-Generäle waren und Keitaro einen Stern mehr hatte. Shinobu freute sich für Keitaro, ihr war es nicht so wichtig, wie viele Sterne auf ihrer Uniform waren. Sie war Su auch dafür dankbar, dass sie nicht zu den Frontgenerälen zählte, sondern sich mit Proviant und Nachschub befassen durfte. Das lag ihr einfach mehr als Kampf. Motoko war dagegen ziemlich neidisch auf den zusätzlichen Stern Keitaros, denn es ging ihr gegen den Strich, dass der Schwächling ihr im Ernstfall Befehle geben konnte. Aber ihre Kriegerdisziplin verhinderte, dass sich dieser Neid manifestieren konnte. Da kam auch schon Sara und sagte „Mitkommen bitte, ihr müsst trainieren." Dann drehte sie sich herum und führte die anderen zu einem Simulatorraum. „Zuerst lernt ihr einfaches Kommandieren, später lernt ihr spezielles Kommandieren und ihr erhaltet ein Spezialtraining, zugeschnitten auf euer Kommandogebiet. Am Ende werden wir das Synchronisieren unserer Handlungen üben. Und das Planen von Angriffen von mehreren Seiten und mit mehreren Truppenteilen." Erklärte Sara den Übungsablauf. „So, in der ersten Lektion lernt ihr das Verteidigen eurer Basis. Zuerst unter Optimalbedingungen für euch, danach unter immer widrigeren Bedingungen. Später werdet ihr in Kämpfen einer gegen einen, dann in Teamkämpfen und danach in Jeder gegen Jeden Kämpfen ausgebildet." Erklärte Sara weiter. Dann zeigte sie auf die Rechner. „Bitte, setzt euch, dann beginnt euer Training." Also setzten sich alle und betrachteten die Oberfläche. „Da zuerst ein Spiel zum Training verwendet wird, solltet ihr euch darauf einstellen erstmal mit der Steuerung vertraut gemacht zu werden. Also dann, viel Erfolg." Sagte die Kleine noch und ging dann zu Su. Keitaro, dem die Steuerung schon vertraut war, langweilte sich ein wenig, machte das Tutorium aber mit.

10 Minuten später begann das richtige Tutorium. Es basierte zwar auf dem Spiel „Command & Conquer Alarmstufe: Rot 2 Yuris Rache", aber es gab viele Veränderungen. Zum Beispiel viele neue Einheiten und ein von Su programmiertes Lernprogramm, welches sie extra für die Ausbildung ihrer Generäle geschrieben hatte. Selbst Keitaro, der das Spiel schon mehrfach durchgespielt hatte, hatte erstmal zu tun, sich mit den neuen Möglichkeiten auseinanderzusetzen. Nach etwa 2 Stunden hatten alle das Verbunkern in der eigenen Basis gelernt. Keitaro führte am Ende die Vergleichstabelle an. Aber schon Platz 2 war eine Überraschung. Shinobu hatte sich ebenfalls so gut verbunkert gehabt, dass die KI keine Chance gehabt hatte durchzubrechen. Dann ging es wieder erwartunsgemäss weiter. Kitsune und Mutsumi belegten zusammen Platz 3, Haruka kam nur knapp dahinter auf Platz 5, Naru war etwas abgeschlagen auf Platz 6 und Motoko war punktetechnisch recht weit abgeschlagen auf dem 7. Platz. Ihr Blick versprach gewaltigen Ärger, sollte jemand sie darauf ansprechen, dass sie so weit abgeschlagen auf Platz 7 lag.

Da kam Sus Stimme über Lautsprecher. „Motoko und Naru bleiben bitte noch da, die anderen können gehen." sagte sie. Vor dem Trainingsraum trennten sich die Wege. Als die beiden Mädchen ausser Hörweite waren fragte Keitaro „Warum haben die beiden denn so schlechte Punktzahlen? Und warum warst du so gut, Shinobu?" „Also, ich habe einfach viele Türme gebaut und Prismapanzer in den Panzerbunkern stationiert, da kam nichts vorbei." beantwortete Shinobu die zweite Frage. Die erste beantwortete Haruka. „Die beiden hätten fast verloren. Naru hat ihre Verteidigung auf Schützeninfanterie gebaut, und sie hat die nicht mal verbunkert, sonst wäre das ja noch gegangen. Und Motoko hat versucht mit wenigen Einheiten eine grosse Basis zu verteidigen. Auch das ging fast schief, sie hatte echt Glück, dass sie 2 Apokalypsepanzer hatte, sonst wäre ihre Verteidigung zusammengebrochen. Deshalb gabs auch so wenig Punkte. Wir haben ja eine dichte und recht effiziente Verteidigung aufgebaut gehabt." „Ja, stimmt, ich glaube, dass das Tutorium nach der Dichte der Verteidigung ging." gab Keitaro zurück. Er hatte einen absolut dichten Verteidigungsring gezogen gehabt. Panzerbunker, Gefechtsbunker, Abwehrtürme und mobile Eingreiftruppen hatten seine Basis perfekt und ohne Verluste verteidigt. Selbst die Tatsache, dass einige Fernkampfwaffen angegriffen hatte, die wirklich weit feuern konnten. Aber da diese nicht sonderlich gut gepanzert gewesen waren und zudem auch noch langsam, waren sie ein gefundenes Fressen für die Belagerungshubschrauber gewesen. Trotzdem war Keitaro beim Gedanken an die schwereren Teststufen etwas mulmig zu mute. So wie er das Potential der Einheiten einschätzte, konnten die auch richtig Probleme machen. Und dann könnte er auch verlieren. Aber er nahm sich vor sein Bestes zu geben.

Unterdessen im Hauptkontrollbunker. Naru und Motoko bekamen Taktiknachilfe. Su erklärte ihnen, warum sie so wenig Punkte erhalten hatten. Und was sie falsch gemacht hatten. Dann mussten die beiden auf dem Papier verschiedene Szenarien durchgehen. Nach einigen Stunden hatten die beiden ihren Denkfehler begriffen und dachten so, wie es die Ausbildung erforderte. Was vor allem für Motoko schwer war, denn die Kriegerin sträubte sich innerlich dagegen anzuerkennen, dass Masse auch Macht bedeutet. Im Grunde ihres Wesens dachte sie elitär. Und die Masse war für sie abstossend. Und verbunkern widersprach ihrem Wesen. Motoko war eine Angreiferin. Naru ging auch eher in einen Kampf, und da sie sich bisher nur vorwärts verteidigt hatte und das gegen Keitaro, musste sie erstmal lernen, dass es auch Leute gab, die keine Scheu davor hatten ihre Schläge abzufangen oder sogar zu erwidern. Keitaro wehrte sich zwar nicht, aber er war auch die Ausnahme. Als es Abendbrotzeit wurde entliess Su Naru und Motoko um mit ihnen zum Essen zu gehen.

In den darauffolgenden Tagen wurde das Training intensiviert. Was alle auch zu spüren bekamen. Denn ihre normalen Tagesaufgaben mussten sie nebenher auch noch machen. Die Resultate waren verheerend. Motoko ging bei jeder Gelegenheit an die Decke, Haruka rauchte inzwischen eine Stange Kippen pro Tag, die Leistungen der Unianwärter, ausser Mutsumis, gingen bergab, Sara unterliess es Keitaro bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu schlagen. Shinobus Essen schmeckte zwar immer noch fantastisch, aber sie brauchte immer länger in der Küche. Nur Su und Mutsumi zeigten keine Ermüdungserscheinungen. Nach 2 Wochen sprach Keitaro Su auf dieses Problem an. Diese schaute ihn erst verständnislos an um dann breit zu grinsen. „Also, wenn ihr zu viel zu tun habt, dann kann ich euch helfen." Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Rechner herum und begann zu tippen. „Ich denke 1 Million Yen sollte fürs erste alle laufenden Kosten decken. Ansonsten würde ich sagen, ihr hört erstmal mit der Univorbereitung auf, und nehmt sie wieder auf, wenn diese Sache bereinigt ist. Für die anderen kann ich eine Freistellung von der Schule arrangieren. Und da sowieso bald erstmal Ferien sind, fällt die wegfallende Zeit nicht so ins Gewicht. Dafür muss dann aber euer Training intensiviert werden, aber da euch nichts mehr ablenkt sollte das gehen." Meinte Su geschäftig. Keitaro wunderte sich wieder einmal, wie erwachsen Su handeln konnte, wenn es darum ging, etwas zu organisieren. Zwar machte sie auch gerne mal Fehler, aber die waren selten sonderlich schlimm. „So, ich will jetzt was essen!" Da kam wieder die kindliche Su durch. Keitaro lächelte und sagte, „Ja, gehen wir, Kommandantin." Su grinste sehr breit und sprang auf Keitaro. Dann liess sie sich nach hinten hängen, während sie ihre Beine um Keitaros Hals geschlungen hatte. So sah sie zwar garnicht wie eine Anführerin aus, aber so gefiel es ihr. Keitaro ging mit der an ihm hängenden Su ins Haus und machte etwas zu Essen. Als sie fertig waren ging Keitaro zu den anderen, um ihnen Sus Lösung für ihr Problem zu präsentieren. Alle stimmten zu, da die derzeitige Situation untragbar war.

Am nächsten Tag meldeten sich die 4 Unianwärter ab, schloss Haruka ihr Teehaus und die 4 Schülerinnen wurden wegen „wichtigen Aufgaben persönlicher Natur" freigestellt. Kitsune schlug vor, den Tag nicht für Übungen und Simulationen zu nutzen, sondern um eine kleine Feier zu machen. Alle stimmten begeistert zu. In Windeseile war eine Party vorbereitet. Die Feier stieg im Teehaus. Haruka schenkte aus. Als Sara kam und Sake haben wollte meinte Haruka recht verärgert „Du bist noch ein Kind, ich werde dir also nichts ausschenken!" Sara konterte kühl „Wenn ich alt genug bin, um eine Armee in den Krieg zu führen, werde ich wohl ein Schälchen Sake vertragen." Sie hatte von Kitsune gehört, dass Sake nicht schlecht schmecken sollte. „Gut, aber es ist nur ein doppelter, und ich weiss von nichts!" gab Haruka daraufhin zurück. „Damit kann ich leben!" rief die kleine Halbamerikanerin aus. Sie nahm den doppelten vom Tresen, und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Und dann spuckte sie und sagte recht laut „Bäääääääääääääääääääääääähhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Nie wieder, das schmeckt ja scheusslich!" Haruka schmunzelte. Sie fand es gut, dass Sara nun keinen Schnaps mehr haben wollte. Sie erwartete, dass Sara nach dieser Erfahrung nicht so schnell wieder eine Empfehlung von Kitsune, die sich auf Rauschmittel bezog, befolgen würde. Trotzdem packte sie die Füchsin und zerrte sie hinter den Tresen. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einer 12–jährigen Sake zu empfehlen?" fragte sie diese. „Sara wollte wissen, warum ich so viel Sake und Bier trinke. Da hab ich ihr gesagt, dass es mir schmeckt. Und dann hab ich ihr gesagt, bis sie 16 ist bekommt sie kein Bier und bis sie 18 ist keinen Sake." Haruka lachte kurz auf. „Na, dass sie dir das geglaubt hat, ist echt unglaublich. Du hast doch schon öfters Alkohol an die minderjährigen Bewohner der Pension abgegeben." „Naja, wenn ich etwas an die anderen abgegeben habe, war ich immer betrunken. Und ich habe durch Keitaro etwas über Verantwortung gelernt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er es nicht gut findet, dass ich an Su, Shinobu und die anderen Minderjährigen Alkohol verteilt habe. Und er bat mich, das fürderhin zu unterlassen. Und da er mich gebeten hat, unterlasse ich es und sage es auch, wenn man mich jetzt deswegen anhaut." Haruka war baff. Keitaro hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass Kitsune etwas verantwortungsvoller handelte. „Die Macht der Liebe." murmelte sie vor sich hin. Kitsune hatte das nicht mitbekommen, da Mutsumi sie gerade gerufen hatte. „Hast du noch Fragen?" fragte Kitsune die ältere Urashima. „Nein, geh ruhig." erwiderte diese. Kitsune ging zu Mutsumi, während Haruka ein wenig überlegte. Zuerst hatte es sie ja ein wenig gestört, dass Keitaro mit Kitsune und Mutsumi zusammen war, aber jetzt hatte sie sich damit abgefunden. Ausserdem waren Keitaro, Mutsumi und Kitsune auch ein hübsches Trio. Und wenn es Kitsune zum Guten beeinflusste, sollten die drei ihren Segen haben.

Mutsumi unterhielt sich währenddessen mit Kitsune. Beide schauten dabei Keitaro an. Ihre Absichten waren klar, sie hatten vor mit Keitaro etwas privater zu feiern. Kitsune ging um ihren Liebhaber loszueisen und Mutsumi wartete an der Tür, um mit den beiden zusammen zu Kitsune zu gehen.

Kurz darauf sassen die drei ältesten Bewohner der Pension Hina im Zimmer der Füchsin. Kitsune kicherte ein wenig und begann dann sich zu entkleiden. Mutsumi zog sich auch aus. Keitaro schaute auf den Wecker. Es war grade mal 22:00 Uhr. Da machte es nichts, wenn sie jetzt noch etwas Spass hatten, morgen wären sie trotzdem wieder fit. Kitsune, die grade fertig geworden war schlich sich von hinten an Keitaro heran und kuschelte sich an. „Warum bist du noch angezogen, Keitaro?" fragte sie dabei neckisch. „Hm, willst du das nicht übernehmen?" fragte er im selben Tonfall zurück. „OK." war die knappe Antwort der Füchsin. Sofort darauf begann sie Keitaro die Sachen auszuziehen. Dabei wurde sie von Mutsumi unterstützt. Keitaro liess sich fallen und genoss die Berührungen von den beiden. Die nächsten anderthalb Stunden waren für alle drei mal wieder paradiesisch. Dann kuschelten sie sich zu dritt auf den Futon um zu schlafen.

Kaum dass sie eine Viertelstunde geschlafen hatten, kam Su ins Zimmer. Natürlich wurden die drei wach. „Su? Was willst du hier?" fragte die Füchsin. „Also, ihr wisst ja, dass ich auch in Keitaro verschossen bin. Und da wollte ich halt Keitaro haben." Kitsune stellte sich dumm, während dem Jungen Übles schwante. „So und was willst du von Keitaro?" fragte die Füchsin scheinheilig „Sex." antwortete Su direkt. „Du bist 15, also gibt's nichts." sagte Kitsune bestimmt. Su in ihr Arrangement einzubeziehen lag nicht in ihrem Interesse. „Hm, ich bin aber nur noch 5 Minuten 15. Morgen hab ich meinen 16. Geburtstag." Kitsune schaute ungläubig drein, Keitaro bekam Panik und Mutsumi fand das ganze amüsant. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, Keitaro auch noch mit Su zu teilen. „Also, ich wünsche mir von Keitaro Sex zum Geburtstag." stellte die Prinzessin fest. Und ihr Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch. Vorsorglich begann sie sich auszuziehen. Dabei behielt sie die Uhr im Auge. „So, ich warte darauf, dass es 00:00:01 wird, dann können wir." Keitaro zog Kitsune und Mutsumi kurz weg. „Was mach ich jetzt? Bei dem einen Mal wird es nicht bleiben. Ich kenne Su doch. Und was wird aus euch?" fragte der Junge. „Also, ich habe nichts dagegen auch noch mit Su zu teilen." Kam es daraufhin von Mutsumi. Kitsune rang sichtlich mit sich. Schliesslich gewann ihr gutherziges Wesen die Oberhand. „Su kann in unser Arrangement einbezogen werden, aber das ist Ultimo. Weitere Bewohnerinnen werden nicht mit einbezogen. Su ist die glückliche Dritte. Und jetzt viel Spass mit der Prinzessin. Details, unser Arrangement betreffend, besprechen wir morgen." sagte sie. Dann ging sie mit Mutsumi in Keitaros Zimmer, um den beiden etwas Freiraum zu lassen. Su fiel auch Sofort über Keitaro her. Schliesslich setzte Keitaros und Sus Denken aus und die Triebe übernahmen die Kontrolle.

Am nächsten Morgen war Keitaro zwar etwas müde, aber auch glücklich. Su grinste ebenfalls von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Das machen wir heute nacht wieder!" sagte sie in einem neckischen Befehlston. Keitaro wurde rot, Kitsune neidisch und Motoko verärgert. „Urashima, du Perverser hast dich an Su vergriffen!" rief sie und zog ihr Schwert. „Stopp!" rief Su da im Kommandoton. „Es war meine freie Entscheidung. Und ich hab es mir von ihm zum Geburtstag gewünscht." erklärte Su die Sachlage. „Du hattest Geburtstag?" fragte Naru daraufhin. „Ne, ich habe heute Geburtstag." Auf diese Aussage der Prinzessin hin begannen alle dieser zu gratulieren. „Was wünschst du dir überhaupt?" fragte Naru. „Hm, nicht viel, nur viel gutes Essen und dass ihr heute alle bei den Simulatortests euer bestes gebt. Denn heute beginnen die Spezialtrainings. Ihr werdet versuchen müssen nur mit Einheiten aus eurem Kommandobereich Schlachten zu schlagen. Haruka und Keitaro sind die einzige Ausnahme, sie dürfen auch Einheiten des jeweils anderen verwenden, da Artillerie und Panzertruppen verwandte Truppenteile sind. Und es kann nur von Vorteil sein, wenn Keitaro oder Haruka im Notfall auch das Kommando des jeweils anderen führen kann. Trotzdem werden die beiden separate Missionen erledigen müssen." Nach diesen Worten hob Su die Tafel auf. Kitsune und Keitaro machten die Küche, während die anderen sich schon in Richtung Basis aufmachten. Der neugebaute Expresslift brachte sie in wenigen Minuten in das Kommandohauptquartier. Als die beiden Nachzügler auch eingetroffen waren, begannen die Trainingsmissionen. Zuerst war wieder Verbunkern dran, diese Lektion war aber schnell abgeschlossen, da alle es schon gelernt hatten, sich mit Einheiten, die nur zu ihrem Kommandobereich gehörten, zu verbunkern.

Danach waren Angriffsmissionen dran. So ging es bis zum Abend. Die Tests verliefen zu Sus Zufriedenheit. Alle Kommandanten beherrschten ihre Einheiten. Sie konnten sie sowohl für Verteidigung als auch für einfache Angriffe einsetzen. „So, das wars für heute, morgen beginnen die schwereren Tests. Am Ende müsst ihr auch Kommandoeinsätze mit euren Einheiten führen können. Kommandoeinsatz Hier ist ein Einsatz gemeint, bei dem man nur wenige Einheiten hat, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Oft gibt es auch Zeitlimits. Man hat keine Basis und Verstärkung bekommt man auch nur selten. Kommandoeinsätze sind meistens die schwierigsten Missionen

Auch in den nächsten Tagen wurde das Kommandotraining fortgesetzt. So ging es weitere 10 Tage.

An diesem Samstag kam Su zur ersten Einsatzbesprechung. „Ihr habt eure Einheiten jetzt vollständig unter Kontrolle, wenn ihr sie auf dem Bildschirm kontrolliert. Heute und morgen machen wir eine erste Manöverübung. Ich habe zwar alle Einheiten so realistisch wie möglich programmiert, aber alles konnte ich leider nicht programmieren. Also, macht euch fertig, das Manöver beginnt um 1030. Alle rannten durcheinander und bereiteten sich vor.

Nur Haruka sass noch eine Weile ruhig da. ‚Wie sich alles verändert hat. Shinobu ist seit ihrem Eintritt in Sus Armee viel selbstsicherer geworden. Naru und Motoko haben ihr Temperament viel besser unter Kontrolle. Keitaro ist auch selbstsicherer geworden, obwohl, das fing schon nach der ersten Nacht mit Kitsune an. Kitsune hat scheinbar endlich ein Ziel gefunden. Mutsumi sieht noch glücklicher als vor ein paar Wochen. Sara ist wirklich sehr diszipliniert geworden. Und Su. Sie verfolgt etwas mit ernsthaftem Interesse. Aber wer hätte vor ein paar Wochen gedacht, dass hier alles so kriegerisch wird. Zuerst war das hier eine durchgeknallte Mädchenpension und jetzt entsteht hier eine Kriegsmaschine, um das Heimatland Sus zu befreien. Ich frage mich, wo das enden wird.'

Auch Keitaro dachte nach. Die meisten seiner Gedanken kreisten um das bevorstehende Manöver, aber er dachte auch an Mutsumi, Kitsune und Su. Die drei Mädchen waren ihm ans Herz gewachsen, sehr sogar. Wenn er vor die Wahl gestellt worden wäre, eine von den dreien oder keine, so hätte er keine Wahl treffen können. Sein Herz hing zu gleichen Teilen an seinen drei Freundinnen. Aber er fragte sich auch, wie er das Legale regeln sollte. Schliesslich war Polygamie nicht erlaubt. Und er wusste nicht, welche von den dreien er heiraten sollte, denn dann könnte er die anderen beiden als offizielle Geliebte annehmen. Aber dann würde er wieder einer den Vorzug geben, etwas das er beim besten Willen nicht konnte.

Als er merkte, dass er sich gedanklich im Kreis drehte, entschied er, sich später damit zu befassen. ‚Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.' fasste er seinen Entschluss gedanklich zusammen.

Dann ging er mit den anderen zum Lift, sie fuhren zum HQ und zogen sich um. Draussen warteten schon Transportflugzeuge. Su begrüsste ihre Kommandanten. „Also, eure erste Manöveraufgabe ist das Verladen eurer Einheiten zu überwachen. Ihr fliegt dann mit einem Flieger zu eurem Manöverpunkt. Dort werdet ihr weitere Instruktionen vorfinden." Dann wandte sich die Prinzessin ihren Admirälen zu. „Zuerst werdet ihr das Verladen von Einheiten in Hovertransporter üben, danach werdet ihr mit euren Kriegsschiffen Schlachterfahrungen sammeln. Auf hoher See und auf einigen unbewohnten Inseln habe ich Ziele, sowohl stationäre als auch mobile, installieren lassen. Ihr müsst alle Ziele unter Zuhilfenahme unterschiedlicher Einheiten zerstören. Hier ist eine Aufteilung der Einheiten die ihr habt. Eure Ziele und euer Einsatzgebiet erfahrt ihr an Bord eurer Kommandoschiffe." Nach diesen Worten zeigte Su auf die zu verladenden Einheiten. „Macht mal los!" waren ihre Worte, bevor sie an Bord ihres Kommando - Kirovs ging.

Zwei Stunden später hatten alle ihre Einheiten verladen und hatten sich auf den Weg gemacht. Su beobachtete alles auf Computerschirmen in ihrer privaten Kommandokabine. Sie war zufrieden mit den Resultaten. „Noch eine Woche, dann können sie in den Krieg ziehen." sagte sie halblaut und sah dabei sehr traurig aus. Schliesslich nahm sie ihren Freunden damit das unbeschwerte Leben. Aber um der Freiheit willen mussten Opfer gebracht werden. Auch wenn es ihr sehr schwer gefallen war ihre Freunde darum zu bitten, für sie in den Krieg zu ziehen. Im Manöver schlugen sich ihre Freunde auch gut. Zwar gab es zuerst einige Probleme, die daher rührten, dass realer Boden und reale Einheiten eben anders reagierten als virtuelles Gelände und virtuelle Einheiten. Aber es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Freunde hatten sich an die Probleme gewöhnt. Ein Fakt der Generalissimus Su erfreute und die Freundin Su traurig machte. Denn die Wesensänderung ihrer Freunde zeigte sich. Probleme wurden schnell erkannt und gelöst. Die Anpassung an neue Gegebenheiten machte auch Fortschritte. Und das militärische Denken war für die anderen Bewohner des Hinata - Su auch kein Problem mehr. Su hoffte, dass diese Veränderung nicht dauerhaft wurde. Doch wenn sie ihre Freunde so sah.

Naru stand auf der Kommandobrücke ihres Schlachtschiffs und war ganz Admiral. Ihre Schiffe waren sehr gut koordiniert und ihre Attacken präzise.

Mutsumi stand an Bord ihres Raketendreadnaughts und schaute eine taktische Karte an. Ihre Attacken waren sogar noch etwas besser koordiniert und ausgeführt als Narus und auch etwas erfolgreicher. Naru hatte etwas weniger als die Hälfte ihrer Ziele erledigt, Mutsumi etwas mehr als die Hälfte.

Keitaro ging derweil seine Aufgaben an. Kommandieren, gruppieren, Zangenangriffe, Rückzugsgefechte, Geleitschutz und anderes. Das Zielschiessen hatte nicht einmal eine Stunde gedauert, da hatte Keitaro alle stationären Ziele zerstört. Die mobilen Ziele hatte er in 2 Stunden zerstört.

Haruka hatte sogar noch weniger Zeit gebraucht. Was bei ihren Einheiten aber auch nicht so verwunderlich war. Artillerie eignete sich halt gut für die Bekämpfung von Zielen aus der Ferne.

Sara war mit der Luftwaffe auch sehr erfolgreich.

Shinobu hatte ihre Aufgaben auch zu Sus vollster Zufriedenheit erledigt. Nachschubrouten aufbauen, Reserveeinheiten losschicken und alles was sonst noch in ihren Aufgabenbereich fiel.

Motokos Job verlief auch gut. Personenschutz schien ihr zu liegen. Sie hatte jede mögliche Gefahrenquelle für den Testdummy beseitigt, den sie beschützen sollte. ‚Mein Leben liegt bei Motoko in fähigen Händen.' Dachte die kleine Prinzessin über die Kommandantin ihrer Leibwache.

Und Kitsune? Diese wirkte in der Rolle eines Infanteriegenerals so, als hätte sie das schon immer gemacht. Sie hatte sogar noch neue Taktiken für ihre Einheiten entwickelt. Su schauerte leicht, als sie daran dachte, dass Kitsune Heckenschützen postiert hatte, die mit schallgedämpften Waffen operierten. Überhaupt war die Füchsin sehr erfolgreich beim Manöver gewesen. Keines der Ziele hatte ihren Angriffen lange standgehalten. Auch alle anderen Aufgaben hatte die Füchsin schnell abgeschlossen.

Su wartete bis alle Fertig waren. Dann kontaktierte sie ihre Freunde. „Ihr habt euch sehr gut geschlagen. Deshalb breche ich das Manöver ab. Da ihr alle eure Aufgaben erfüllt habt, gönne ich euch 2 Tage Pause. Dann ist eure letzte Trainingseinheit dran, der Kombinationsangriff. Verladet eure Einheiten und kehrt zur Basis zurück. Su Ende." gab sie durch. Danach liess sie ihr Luftschiff auch Kurs auf das Hotel Hinata nehmen. Mitten in der nacht kamen auch die letzten beiden, nämlich Naru und Mutsumi, die den längsten Anfahrtsweg gehabt hatten. Su berief noch eine kurze Besprechung ein. Sie belobigte ihre Kommandanten für ihre Effizienz und ihre Fähigkeit mit neuen Situationen umzugehen. Danach entliess Su diese und ging auch in Richtung Umkleide. In ihrer Kabine angekommen gestattete sie sich einen tiefen Seufzer. Sie dachte sie wäre allein, aber da irrte sie sich. Kitsune war auch noch da. Diese entschied zu Su zu gehen. Nach diesem Entschluss ging sie zu Sus Kabine und trat nach einem Anklopfen ein. „Also, ich weiss, dass dich etwas bedrückt." sagte sie zur kleinen Prinzessin. „Willst du darüber reden?" fragte sie dann noch. „Ach, Kitsune!" meinte die kleinere unglücklich. Dann ging sie zu ihr und umarmte sie und begann zu weinen. „Es ist so traurig. Ich habe euch die Unbeschwertheit genommen. Vor einigen Wochen noch haben alle hier gelacht, Dummheiten gemacht, sich gestritten und waren auf ihre Art glücklich. Und nun? Ich habe euch gedrillt, es lacht kaum noch jemand. Das Hotel wirkt regelrecht bedrohlich. Ihr alle habt euch verändert. Und ich bin schuld daran. Ich habe der Pension die Freude genommen." Die letzten Sätze verstand Kitsune kaum, da Su inzwischen heulte wie ein Schloßhund. Sie umarmte die kleinere und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Sie gab ihr Trost. Die Trauer der kleineren ebbte langsam ab. „Schau mal, wir mögen uns vielleicht geändert haben, aber wir haben uns geändert um dir helfen zu können. Wir werden sicher wieder lachen und unsere Scherze machen. Sei da nicht so besorgt, das wird schon wieder." Anschliessend an diese Worte setzte sich die Füchsin mit der Prinzessin auf einen Stuhl. „Und wenn du dich wieder mal schlecht fühlst, kommst du zu mir. Mit mir kannst du über fast alles reden." Su schmiegte sich enger an Kitsune. „Danke." sagte sie erleichtert. So blieben sie noch eine Weile sitzen, bis Su schliesslich sagte „Du, Kitsune, ich hab Hunger." Daraufhin zog sie sich schnell um und ging dann mit Kitsune zum Essen. Nach dem Ende des Essens ging Kitsune auf ihr Zimmer um ausgiebig zu schlafen. Shinobu, Motoko und Naru räumten die Küche auf.

Keitaro ging unterdessen auch in sein Zimmer, begleitet von Mutsumi. Su spielte noch ein wenig in ihrem Zimmer, bevor sie entschied schlafen zu gehen. Sie ging zu Kitsunes Zimmer und klopfte an. „Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie ungewohnt höflich. „Hm, ja klar, komm rein." erwiderte die Füchsin. Su trat ein und schaute Kitsune an. „Was möchtest du?" fragte das Fuchsmädchen Su. „Ich wollte heute Nacht bei dir übernachten. Darf ich?" fragte die Prinzessin. „Ja, klar, warum nicht?" erwiderte die Füchsin. Daraufhin kroch Su zu Kitsune unter die Decke. „Danke." murmelte sie dann noch schlaftrunken. Dann schlief sie an Kitsune gekuschelt ein. Die Füchsin legte einen Arm um Su und sagte leise „Schlaf gut, morgen sieht alles besser aus. Und ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du reden möchtest." Nach diesen Worten schlief auch die Füchsin ein.

Als Su am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich etwas leichter. Sie überlegte auch sofort, was sie den Tag über unternehmen konnte. Der Abend war schon verplant. Schliesslich entschied sie sich dafür, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu bleiben. Das erschien ihr die beste Option. Danach schloss sie wieder die Augen und schlief weiter.

Auch die anderen Bewohner hatten sich Pläne für den freien Tag überlegt. Naru wollte Seta besuchen. Sara hatte sich das selbe überlegt. Motoko wollte ein wenig trainieren. Shinobu wollte mit ihren Eltern telefonieren und später essen gehen. Keitaro wollte faulenzen und den Tag geniessen. Mutsumi hatte einige Pläne mit Keitaro und Kitsune wollte einfach mal sehen was der Tag brächte. Haruka hatte vor in ihrem Café ein wenig aufzuräumen und dann einfach die Seele baumeln zu lassen.

Als Kitsune aufstehen wollte, merkte sie, dass Su sich im Schlaf an sie geklammert hatte. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich von der kleineren zu lösen, doch jedesmal, wenn sie sich bewegte, klammerte sich Su etwas fester an sie. Nach einer ganzen Weile entschied die Füchsin Su zu wecken. Sie rüttelte sie also etwas, damit die kleinere erwachte. „Hm, was ist denn los, Kitsune?" fragte die Prinzessin verschlafen. „Also, du hältst mich fest, so dass ich nicht aufstehen kann. Und ich hab Hunger und will frühstücken." antwortete die Grössere. „Oh, entschuldige. Aber ich hab mich so gut gefühlt, weil ich bei dir schlafen konnte. Es war so beruhigend." Mit diesen Worten liess Su Kitsune los. „Ich bleib heute den ganzen Tag im Bett!" verkündete sie danach. „Aha." gab die Füchsin zurück. „Und zwar in deinem. Hier hab ich mich so richtig gut gefühlt. Und beschützt. So gut hab ich mich nur noch bei Mutsumi und Keitaro gefühlt." Im Anschluss an diese Worte legte sich Su wieder hin und war fast sofort eingeschlafen. ‚Ich glaube, morgen müssen wir alle mal mit Su reden. Sie scheint sich ja richtig schlecht zu fühlen. Wenn sie sogar schon Sicherheit und Geborgenheit sucht. Heute soll sie den Frieden, den sie so sehr sucht, haben.' dachte Kitsune während sie sich anzog. Dann verliess sie auf Zehenspitzen ihr Zimmer um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Nach dem Frühstück nahm Kitsune Keitaro beiseite und erzählte ihm, was mit Su los war und wie sich diese fühlte. Dieser weihte Haruka ein und Kitsune weihte noch Mutsumi ein. Am Mittag wussten alle in der Pension, wie es der kleinen Prinzessin ging. Im Foyer wurde ein Kriegsrat abgehalten. Es wurde lange debattiert. Schliesslich kamen alle überein, die kleine Prinzessin am nächsten Tag auf ihre Sorgen anzusprechen. Danach gingen sie erstmal auseinander um sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen.

Doch alle Pläne erübrigten sich, als Su am Abend alle bat sich im Foyer zu versammeln. Natürlich waren alle neugierig, was die kleine Prinzessin wollte, auch wenn alle eine Ahnung hatten. Diese Ahnung wurde auch schnell bestätigt, als Su anfing zu sprechen. „Ich habe euch gebeten, euch hier zu versammeln, weil ich etwas wichtiges mit euch besprechen muss. Es geht um etwas, was mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Es geht um euch. Ich habe Angst um euch. Ihr habt euch so sehr verändert, seit ich euch gebeten habe, mit mir in den Krieg zu ziehen. Ich vermisse das Lachen und die Unbeschwertheit in der Pension. Ich vermisse Keitaros Freiflüge Richtung Weltraum. Ich vermisse die Wutschreie Narus und Motokos. Saras Beleidigungen Keitaro gegenüber. All das fehlt jetzt auf der Pension. Ich frage mich immer mehr, ob es richtig war, euch in den Krieg um Molmol mit hineinzuziehen. Ich weiss nicht mal ob ich das Recht dazu hatte, euch die Unbeschwertheit zu nehmen." Im Anschluss an diese Worte sank Su in sich zusammen und sass da, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Keitaro, Mutsumi und Kitsune gingen als erste los um sie zu trösten. Haruka ergriff daraufhin das Wort. „Ich denke, dass ich für alle anwesenden spreche, wenn ich dir sage, dass du dir unserer Unterstützung weiterhin sicher sein kannst. Auch wenn wir uns im Verhalten geändert haben, so haben wir das aus freiem Willen getan. Wir haben uns geändert, um dir helfen zu können. Und wir werden das bis zum Ende mit dir durchstehen." Naru und Motoko nickten bestätigend, Shinobu sagte leise „Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann." Sara sagte „Ich habe dir Treue geschworen." Und Keitaro sagte „Kitsune, Mutsumi und ich werden dich nicht im Stich lassen. Nimm das als ein Versprechen an." Su war zu Tränen gerührt. „Ich danke euch. Jetzt muss ich euch aber noch etwas wichtiges sagen. Eure Gegner werden, anders als beim Training, keine Androiden oder Roboter sein, sondern Menschen. Zwar erwarte ich am Anfang viele Kapitulationen, aber in Toudai, und um die Hauptstadt herum werden die loyalsten Truppen stehen. Dies werden richtige Fanatiker sein, die ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste kämpfen werden. Ich hoffe, dass wir meinen Vetter ausschalten können, bevor es zu viele Verluste unter den Menschen gibt. Aber darüber machen wir uns Sorgen, wenn es soweit ist. Heute abend feiern wir!" Die letzten Worte hatte Su gerufen. Die anderen Bewohner des Hinata – Su stimmten gerne zu. Der Abend endete mit einem mörderischen Besäufnis. Nur Sara und Shinobu blieben nüchtern, da sie aufgrund ihres Alters keinen Alkohol bekamen. Alle anderen waren gegen Mitternacht sturzblau und sehr beeinflussbar für Einflüsterungen. Shinobu begann mit Saras Hilfe alle in ihre Betten zu bringen. Da es den beiden Mädchen zu viel Aufwand war Haruka in ihre Wohnung über der Teestube zu bringen, schafften sie diese ins Gästezimmer. Dann schafften sie Keitaro und Mutsumi in Keitaros Zimmer. Shinobu übernahm es Su und Kitsune in ihre Zimmer zu bringen, Sara übernahm Naru und Motoko. Nur hatte Sara nicht vor die beiden allein schlafen zu lassen. Aus diesem Grund schaffte sie beide in Narus Zimmer und flüsterte ihnen noch zu, dass die jeweils andere sie lieben würde. Dann überliess sie die Mädchen sich selbst.

Ich bin mal etwas gemein und stoppe an dieser Stelle.

So, das wäre jetzt der dritte Teil. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mal was ihr davon haltet.

Ich werde diese Fanfic sowohl auf Animexx.de als auch auf Ranma.de und auf Fanfiktion.de veröffentlichen.

Mit dem nächsten Teil dauert es ne ganze Weile, da ich demnächst auf Kur fahre. Ich werde aber zusehen, dass ich da zumindest handschriftlich weiterschreiben kann.

Ich werde diese Fanfic fertigstellen, Metallerehrenwort.

Ach ja, ich danke Feindflug, In Extremo, Samsas Traum, Bal Sagoth, Grave Digger, Rammstein, Weena Morloch und Atrocity für zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.

Ich versuche vor dem auf Kur fahren noch ein Kapitel einer neuen Geschichte und den Prolog zur Universes Conquering Tour zu schreiben. Mal sehen ob das was wird.

P.S.: Der Titel des 4. Kapitels steht schon fest.

Es heisst "Die Apokalypse hat begonnen"


	4. Die Apokalypse hat begonnen

Love Hina 

Love Hina Elseworld

Kapitel 4

„Die Apokalypse hat begonnen"

Diese Fanfic ist kostenlos und ohne irgendein finanzielles Interesse geschrieben worden. Weiterhin sind die Figuren nicht mein Eigentum, sondern Eigentum der rechteinhabenden Personen oder Firmen.

Ich danke allen, die sich die Mühe machen und die Geschichte lesen und mir ein Review hinterlassen haben.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass bei meiner Alternativweltgeschichte.

Kitsune erwachte mit einem vertrauten Gefühl. „Hallo, alter Miezekatzer, besuchst du mich auch mal wieder?" fragte sie sich. ‚Es ist schon etwas länger her, dass ich mir mal so richtig einen hinter die Binde gegossen habe. Das hat mir definitiv gefehlt!' dachte die Füchsin. Dann stand sie auf und begann sich für den Tag zurecht zu machen.

Shinobu stand auf und machte sich schnell frisch, zog sich an und ging in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Sara kam nach einiger Zeit dazu und half.

Su wachte auf und legte sich gleich wieder hin. „Sonne böse, Schatten freundlich." murmelte sie dabei. ‚Ich stehe heute nicht vor Mittag auf!' war ihr fester Entschluss. Der sie plagende Miezekatzer war gross und alt und hatte nicht vor schnell zu verschwinden.

Mutsumi und Keitaro wachten nahezu gleichzeitig auf und beschlossen noch eine Weile an den anderen gekuschelt liegen zu bleiben und die Wärme des anderen zu geniessen. ‚Noch eine Minute und noch eine.' dachten sie.

Haruka erwachte im Gästezimmer und musste eine leichte Benommenheit abschütteln. „Das war gestern mindestens ein Bier zu viel." grummelte sie. Dann angelte sie ihre Zigaretten vom Nachttisch und steckte sich eine an. Sie beschloss sofort zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Nach und nach trudelten alle Bewohner des Hotels Hinata ein. Schliesslich fehlten nur noch Su, Motoko und Naru. Sara erklärte, dass Su einen Mordskater habe und deshalb noch nicht aufstehen wolle. „Und was ist mit Motoko und Naru?" fragte Keitaro. „Keine Ahnung, die liegen wahrscheinlich noch in ihren Zimmern." sagte Sara ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich geh sie mal holen." erklärte Kitsune daraufhin.

Sie stand auf und ging zu Motokos Zimmer. Doch da war niemand. Und Motokos Futon sah auch unbenutzt aus. „Nanu? Wo ist Motoko denn?" fragte eine leicht verwunderte Füchsin. In Gedanken versunken ging sie zu Narus Zimmer. Dort öffnete sie die Tür rief „Aufstehen!" und erstarrte. Was sie sah, war recht unerwartet. Naru und Motoko lagen aneinandergekuschelt auf einem Futon. Und die Umarmung sah recht innig aus. Kitsune verliess das Zimmer wieder und schloss eilig die Tür. „Das habe ich jetzt nicht gesehen." murmelte sie zu sich selber. Dann ging sie zum Frühstück zurück und sagte „Ich habe die beiden geweckt." Bei sich dachte sie ‚Es ist schön, dass sie ihre Liebe füreinander gefunden haben. Diese Liebe werde ich nach Kräften unterstützen.' Sara fragte sich, ob ihr kleiner Streich Erfolg gehabt hatte oder ob Motoko noch in der Nacht in ihr Zimmer zurück gekehrt war. Kitsunes neutrales Auftreten sprach eher für zweiteres. ‚Naja, was Sache ist erfahre ich früh genug.' dachte sie.

Unterdessen in Narus Zimmer. Naru und Motoko hörten ein recht lautes „Aufstehen.", was dazu führte, dass sie aus ihrem alkoholinduzierten Tiefschlaf erwachten. Das erste Gefühl war ein mörderischer Kater. Das zweite Gefühl war wohlige Wärme und Geborgenheit. Das dritte Gefühl war das Gefühl einen Menschen neben sich zu haben. Naru und Motoko rissen die Augen auf „Naru?" „Motoko?" riefen sie recht überrascht. „Wieso schlafe ich bei dir? Und warum umarmen wir uns?" fand Motoko als erste ihre Sprache wieder. „Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss noch, dass mir jemand gesagt hat, du würdest mich lieben." entgegnete Naru. „Das hat mir auch jemand gesagt." meinte Motoko daraufhin überrascht. „Was? Dass ich dich lieben würde?" war Narus überraschte Erwiderung. „Ja." entgegnete die Schwertmeisterin. „Aber wer setzt sowas denn in die Welt? Nichts gegen dich Motoko, aber du bist für mich nur eine gute Freundin. Nicht jemand, den ich liebe und dem ich körperlich nahe sein möchte." war Narus Erwiderung darauf. „Es geht mir ähnlich. Aber wer würde sich sowas erlauben, zu versuchen uns Gefühle einzureden?" kam es jetzt wieder von Motoko. „Ich weiss nicht. ... Doch ich weiss jemanden." Kam es verärgert von Naru. „Wer?" wollte Motoko wissen. „Sara. Das trägt eindeutig ihre Handschrift." erklärte Naru. „Und was machen wir dann jetzt?" fragte Motoko rhetorisch. Beiden war klar, dass es Rache geben musste. Diesen Streich würde die kleine Amerikanerin büssen. Jetzt musste nur noch ein Schlachtplan her. „Gehen wir am besten erstmal essen. Leerer Bauch denkt nicht gern." sagte Naru zu ihrer Freundin. Dann gingen sie sich frisch machen.

Als Naru zum Essen kam, warteten die anderen schon. Sara sah kurz gespannt aus, setzte aber ihre gleichgültige Maske nahezu sofort wieder auf. Die anderen schienen nur zu warten, nur in Kitsunes Augen war kurz Verwunderung zu sehen. Der Moment war aber so kurz, dass Naru nicht sicher war, ob sie das wirklich gesehen hatte.

Einige Minuten später kam Motoko endlich zum Frühstück und das Mahl konnte beginnen. Da fast alle verkatert waren, war es eine recht schweigende Angelegenheit.

Keitaro machte im Anschluss zusammen mit Mutsumi den Abwasch.

Der Rest des Tages verlief recht ruhig, nur Naru musste sich schwer beherrschen Keitaro nicht zu schlagen, als dieser seinen 3 Damen jeweils einen Kuss gab. Sie war neidisch, dass die 3 einen Kuss bekamen und sie nicht. Keitaro ging mit seinen Damen ein wenig im Gelände spazieren. Naru, Motoko, Shinobu und Sara blieben im Hotel, Haruka hatte in ihrer Teestube zu tun.

Motoko fand die immer noch vor Neid kochende Naru in der Eingangshalle. „Was ist denn los?" fragte sie besorgt. „Keitaro, dieser Lustmolch. Erst knutscht er vor meinen Augen Su, Mutsumi und Kitsune und dann gehen sie ‚spazieren' im Gelände." fauchte Naru. Die Anführungszeichen bei ‚spazieren' waren nicht zu überhören gewesen. Motoko kam zu dem Schluss, dass Naru neidisch auf die drei von Keitaro geküßten Mädchen war. „Du bist sauer, weil du keinen Kuss bekommen hast." stellte sie fest. Naru schaute sich erst um und nickte dann. Dabei murmelte sie leise „Ja." Motoko nickte nun ihrerseits. „Du warst, und bist es noch immer, in Keitaro verschossen. Du konntest es ihm nie zeigen, sondern hast ihn immer wieder verprügelt. Denn du dachtest, da er dir seine Liebe gestanden hat, wird er sich für immer um dich bemühen. Nur wurde es ihm zu viel und er hat sich von dir abgewendet." zählte Motoko die Fakten auf. „Stimmt, immer wenn ich eine Chance hatte Keitaro etwas Gutes zu tun oder ihm meine Gefühle zu zeigen, habe ich es vergeigt." Kam es von einer entmutigten Naru. „Nicht nur du hast das vergeigt." murmelte Motoko fast unhörbar, aber eben nur fast. Naru zählte nach den gehörten 1 und 1 zusammen. Zusätzlich erinnerte sie sich an Kitsunes Aussage vor ein paar Wochen. „Du bist auch in Keitaro verliebt." stellte sie fest. Motoko wurde rot und sagte nichts. Naru umarmte ihre Freundin sanft. Trost suchend und Trost spendend. „Wir hatten unsere Chancen, aber wir haben diese vertan. Und jetzt bleibt uns nur die Einsamkeit." Murmelte Naru mit Tränen in den Augen. Auch Motokos harte Fassade bröckelte weg. „Man ist niemals allein, es gibt immer jemanden, der an einen denkt. Und es gibt auch andere Männer, die deiner Aufmerksamkeit würdig sind." meinte Motoko tröstend. „Ich will aber meinen Keitaro wieder." sagte Naru, jetzt trotzig heulend. „Aber der Zug ist abgefahren. Und wir haben ihn verpasst." sagte Motoko eindringlich. „Ich weiss, aber es tut halt weh zu wissen, dass man es geschafft hat die Person, die einen liebt, zu vergraulen." Naru heulte jetzt Rotz und Wasser. „Beruhig dich erstmal. Dann kannst du weiter sehen." meinte Motoko, während sie ihrer Freundin beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Dabei war ihr selber auch nach heulen zu Mute. Naru lehnte sich an Motoko an. „Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Alle anderen Männer, die ich kenne, sind entweder vergeben oder Volltrottel." meinte sie desillusioniert. „Ich kann dir da nicht helfen." entgegnete Motoko daraufhin.

„Wie es wohl ist, jemanden zu küssen? Keine Maschine und auch kein exzentrisches Mädchen." sagte sie mehr zu sich. „Du hast noch nie einen richtigen Kuss bekommen?" fragte Naru interessiert. „Nein, nur einen von Sus Kussroboter und danach einen von ihr. Das zählt meiner Ansicht nach nicht." sagte das Schwertmädchen. „Und wenn ich dir einen Kuss geben würde?" fragte Naru nun.

Die Küsse, die sie bis jetzt bekommen hatte, waren auch nicht normal. Einmal hatte Sara sie getreten, so dass sie Keitaro unfreiwillig einen ‚Kuss' gegeben hatte. Technisch gesehen waren ihre Köpfe im Bereich des Mundes zusammengeknallt. Das war also kein richtiger Kuss. Und ihren ersten ‚echten' Kuss hatte sie von Mutsumi bekommen, weil diese dachte, sie (Naru) wäre neidisch, dass nur Keitaro von ihr (Mutsumi) einen Kuss bekommen hatte. Also auch nicht das wahre.

Und Keitaro hatte einen richtigen Kuss von Kitsune bekommen. Sogar mehr als einen. Desgleichen von Su und Mutsumi. Die Vier gingen zwar nicht mit ihrer Beziehung hausieren, aber manchmal gab es eben doch Zeichen. Guten – Morgen – Küsse und ähnliches. Und manchmal hörte man des nächstens auch ihre Zuneigung zueinander.

Und jedesmal fühlten Motoko und Naru sich dann noch einsamer. Und sie hassten dieses Gefühl ohne Ende. Und ihrem Gefühl der Einsamkeit suchten sie jemanden, der sie verstehen konnte. Und fanden denjenigen in der jeweils anderen.

„Würde es dich nicht stören ein Mädchen zu küssen? Es ist doch auch eine widernatürliche Perversion." statuierte Motoko. „Es stört mich nicht. Und es ist nichts verwerfliches daran, seiner besten Freundin einen Kuss zu geben." entgegnete Naru daraufhin. „Dann ist es akzeptabel für mich." war die Erwiderung der jungen Kendomeisterin.

Naru beugte sich daraufhin zu Motoko vor und näherte sich ihren Lippen. Motoko ihrerseits näherte sich Naru an. Als es zum Kontakt kam, war es für beide eine Überraschung. Sie genossen das Gefühl der Lippen der jeweils anderen auf ihren eigenen. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich von einander. „Das war ... bemerkenswert." kam es von Motoko. Dass sie rot wie eine Kirsche war, machte das ganze etwas absurd. Auch Naru schillerte in einem schönen purpurrot. Während des Kusses hatte sie etwas gefühlt. Zuneigung zu Motoko. Und wie weit diese ging, wollte sie nun herausfinden. „Ja, es war wirklich bemerkenswert. Vielleicht können wir das einmal wiederholen." entgegnete Naru etwas abwesend. „Entschuldige mich bitte, aber ich habe noch ein wenig zu tun." sagte sie nach einer Pause. ‚Und ich muss über einiges Nachdenken.' setzte sie mental dazu. „Natürlich. Ich habe auch etwas zu tun, ich muss trainieren." entgegnete Motoko. Dann verliess sie Naru und stieg auf ihre übliche Trainingsplattform. Naru ging in ihr Zimmer, warf sich auf ihren Futon, starrte an die Decke und überlegte.

Motoko ging konzentriert durch ihre Übungen. Doch manchmal stahlen sich Bilder in ihren Geist, Bilder die sie störten. Fürs erste liess sie sich nicht ablenken, sie nahm sich vor später darüber nachzudenken.

Als Keitaro und seine drei Damen wiederkamen, musste Naru sich wieder schwer beherrschen, die 4 nicht auf Sicht anzugreifen. Denn ihre Klamotten waren ziemlich verrutscht. Und dreckig noch dazu. „Das hat Spass gemacht, können wir das mal wieder machen?" fragte Su, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass Naru dastand und ein wenig rot war. „Ich denke nicht. Es war zwar lustig, aber was wäre gewesen, wenn uns jemand überrascht hätte?" fragte Keitaro. „Dann hätte er mitmachen können, wir hatten ja genug Aurüstung, der wäre sicher auf seine Kosten gekommen." erwiderte das Mädchen aus Molmol. Dies hatte einen Massenfacefault zur Folge.

Narus Gehirn begann Szenen abzuspulen, die man nur auf einschlägigen DVD's fand.

Kitsune intervenierte zwischen Su und Keitaro. "„Ich bin gerne dabei, wenn wir mal wieder mit Softair-Waffen einander jagen, aber dann machen wir uns vorher ein Gelände aus. Ich hab zwei Stunden gebraucht um euch mal zu finden. Das Gelände war einfach zu gross." „Gut, das können wir machen." sagten die anderen.

Naru verfluchte ihre perversen Gedanken. Sie hatte schon wieder sonst was gedacht und dabei hatten die 4 sich nur amüsiert. ‚Und ich maße mir an, Keitaro als Perversen zu bezeichnen.' dachte sie beschämt.

Später beim Abendbrot waren alle recht ruhig. Schliesslich verkündete Su „Morgen sind die letzten Tests dran. Ich hoffe, dass ihr bei den Kombinationsangriffen ebenso erfolgreich seid, wie bei allen anderen Testeinheiten." Danach herrschte wieder Stille. Diese wurde schliesslich von Keitaro gebrochen. „Wir werden unser bestes geben. Das verspreche ich." Die anderen nickten still. „Gut, das freut mich." entgegnete Su. Nach diesem Intermezzo herrschte wieder Schweigen.

Nach dem Abendessen blieb die Ruhe in der Pension erhalten, alle gingen früh zu Bett. Denn für die morgigen Tests wollten sie alle fit sein.

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen erklärte Su, wie die Kombinationsangriffe aussehen sollten. Es ging um die Koordinierung von Landungseinsätzen, den effizienten Einsatz von Luftunterstützung und Artillerie, einen Zangenangriff mit verschiedenen Truppenteilen und schliesslich auch um Feuerschutz.

Die Tests zogen sich 3 Tage hin, schliesslich verkündete Su „Ihr habt euch hervorragend geschlagen. Bis Ende der Woche steht nichts mehr an, am nächsten Montag schlagen wir los. Dann wird unsere Armee auch Sollstärke erreicht haben. Vielleicht haben wir sogar ein paar Einheiten mehr als eingeplant. Wir werden sehen. Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass. Am Wochenende werden die ersten Einheiten verladen." Die Bewohner der Pension freuten sich, ein paar freie Tage waren sicher erholsam, denn schon bald wäre es vorbei mit dem geruhsamen Leben auf der Pension Hinata. Also galt es, das geruhsame Leben noch einmal zu geniessen.

Kitsune beschloss noch einmal richtig in ihrer Minibar zuzulangen und als sie das verkündete, fanden die anderen, dass das eine gute Idee wäre, da mitzumachen. Und da alleine trinken meist langweilig ist, stimmte Kitsune zu.

20 Minuten später hatte sich die komplette Mannschaft bei Kitsune im Zimmer versammelt. Kitsune schaltete Musik an und schenkte aus. Schon bald beherrschte gelöstes Lachen die Szene. Haruka erzählte ein paar Anekdoten aus ihrer Bekanntschaft mit Seta, Kitsune erzählte ein paar lustige Geschichten und auch die anderen unterhielten sich prächtig.

Gegen Mitternacht gingen Sara, Shinobu und Su schlafen. Letzere nicht freiwillig, sie hatte den Sake nicht vertragen und war jetzt abgeschossen.

Mutsumi schloss sich den 3 jüngsten bald darauf an, sie war müde und wollte am nächsten Tag noch ein paar Melonen kaufen.

Gegen 2 verliess Haruka die Runde, sie wollte am nächsten Tag eine Aushilfe für ihr Teehaus auftreiben. Eventuell würde sie sich an Shirai und Haitani wenden. Zumindest Shirai würde springen, wenn sie es ihm befehlen würde. Der hatte ja so eine masochistische Ader.

Naru und Motoko gaben schliesslich gegen halb 4 auf, ein weiterer Kurzer und sie würden das Klo umarmen.

Zurück blieben Keitaro und Kitsune. „So, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte der Ronin. Die Füchsin schaute ihre Minibar an. „Jeder kann noch einen doppelten nehmen, dann ist der Sperrbestand Sperrbestand Die eiserne Ration, die nur im absoluten Notfall angetastet wird. Anm. d. A. erreicht." entgegnete sie nach der Musterung selbiger. „Dann schenk mir bitte ein." bat Keitaro und hielt der Füchsin sein Glas hin. Kitsune tat wie Keitaro gewünscht hatte. Dann setzte sie sich neben Keitaro. Vorher stellte sie die Musik noch etwas leiser. Sie kuschelte sich an den Jungen, stiess mit ihm an und meinte verspielt „Ex oder Degradierung." Nach diesen Worten kippten beide ihr Getränk hinter. „Tja, das wars, meine Minibar hat den Sperrbestand erreicht." grinste die Füchsin. „Und was machen wir da jetzt?" setzte sie verspielt grinsend hinzu. Keitaro versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und hatte eine ‚gute' Idee. „Baden gehen!" meinte er dazu. Kitsune fand das ebenfalls witzig, deshalb stimmte sie zu. Kurz darauf schlichen die beiden durch das Haus und in Richtung Bad. Dann sprangen sie in die Quelle und entspannten sich. Kitsune kuschelte sich an Keitaro. Dieser legte seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie ein an sich. So sassen sie eine Weile und genossen die Wärme des Wassers, die Kühle der Nacht und die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen. Nach etwa einer Stunde verliessen sie die Quelle wieder und gingen ins Zimmer der Füchsin. Todmüde und betrunken wie sie waren, legten sie sich auf den Futon, hängten ein „Nicht stören" – Schild an die Tür und schliefen sofort ein.

Naru wälzte sich währenddessen auf dem Futon hin und her. Es ging ihr einiges durch den Kopf. Da war Seta, der Mann den sie anhimmelte. Da war Keitaro, der Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte und dem sie keine Chance gegeben hatte, ihre Gefühle zu erfahren. Seine Gefühle für sie waren gestorben. Sein Herz schlug nun für seine drei Damen. Und da war Motoko, genau so einsam wie sie selber. Mit ihr konnte sie über die Einsamkeit reden. Die Einsamkeit die daher rührte, dass der Mensch, den man liebte, keine Gefühle mehr für einen hatte. Sie teilten doch einiges. Die unerfüllt bleiben müssende Liebe zu Keitaro, ihre gemeinsamen Patrouillen um Perversionen auf der Pension zu unterbinden, den ersten ‚richtigen' Kuss.

Und jetzt fragte sich Naru, ob sie in Motoko nur eine Freundin sah oder ob sie mehr fühlte.

Und diese Gedanken verhinderten effektiv, dass Naru Schlaf fand.

Motoko schlief tief und fest, sie hatte entschieden sich später mit der Frage, wie sie zu Naru stand, zu beschäftigen.

Die nächsten Tage waren von gepflegtem Nichtstun erfüllt. Die Bewohner genossen die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Oder sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Dann kam das Wochenende. In stiller Übereinkunft machten sich alle auf den Weg zur Basis. Dort angekommen schnappten die meisten erst einmal nach Luft. Weit über 100 Kirov-Luftschiffe schwebten über der Basis. Helikopter kreisten oder standen am Boden. Flugzeuge, bereit zum Starten. Transporthubschrauber und Kampfhubschrauber wurden betankt. Hundertschaften von Androidensoldaten standen in Reih und Glied. Kommandoeinheiten waren überall verteilt. Panzer und Artillerie standen bereit. Am Strand lag eine riesige Flotte vor Anker. Dreadnaughts, Schlachtschiffe, Flugzeugträger, Kreuzer, Zerstörer, U-Boote, Transporter, Kanonenboote, Luftabwehrkreuzer und Frachter.

„Ich würde sagen, wir beginnen mit dem Verladen." kam es von Su. „Na dann, los geht's." entgegnete Keitaro. Alle nickten und begannen Anweisungen zu geben. Mutsumi und Naru wiesen den Transportschiffen Landeplätze am Strand zu. Shinobu überwachte das Verladen von Versorgungs- und Nachschubgütern. Sara liess die Transporthubschrauber, die schon flogen, landen, damit Kitsune ihre Soldaten hineinschicken konnte. Keitaro schickte seine Panzer an Bord der Transportschiffe, Haruka tat das gleiche mit ihren Artillerien. Während die Verladeaktionen noch liefen, befahl Su 50 Kirovs, ein Geschwader (40 Einheiten) Kampfhubschrauber, 10 Transporthubschrauber mit insgesamt 200 Soldaten, 10 Transporter mit Panzern, 4 Flugzeugträger, 4 Dreadnaughts, 10 Luftabwehrkreuzer (ab jetzt kurz LAK) 10 U-Boote und 8 Zerstörer loszuschicken. Diese sollten einen Brückenkopf auf einer der peripheren Inseln des Königreiches Molmol errichten. Sobald dieser stand, sollten Transporter mit Panzern und Soldaten diese Stellung ausbauen. Sara begleitete diesen ersten Vorstoss.

Die restlichen Bewohner der Pension sahen zu, wie der Angriffstrupp am Horizont immer kleiner wurde und schliesslich verschwand.

Kitsune sprach aus, was alle dachten. „Die Apokalypse hat begonnen. Die Hunde des Krieges sind freigelassen worden. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Mögen die Götter unseren Seelen gnädig sein."

Die Stelle ist einfach zu perfekt um hier erstmal Schluss zu machen.

Ich versuche den 5. Teil schnell fertig zu bekommen.

Der Titel steht schon fest. „Die Schlacht um Molmol (Teil 1) - Invasion"

Ich werde diese Fanfic sowohl auf Animexx.de als auch auf Ranma.de als auch auf Fanfiktion.de und auf veröffentlichen.

Ich danke Feindflug, In Extremo, Samsas Traum, Bal Sagoth, Grave Digger, Rammstein, Weena Morloch, Subway to Sally, Atrocity, Cyborg Attack, Blind Guardian und Megadeth für inspirierende und zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.

Natürlich danke ich auch allen, die sich die Mühe machen, hier ein Review zu schreiben. Danke, Leute.


End file.
